Losing Hope
by hjemmelavet
Summary: Sam’s Bruder Mark wird im Einsatz erschossen und sie wird sich klar darüber, was sie möchte und wohin sie gehört.
1. Nothing Good

**Anmerkung:** Die Geschichte spielt in Staffel 7. Aus praktischen und inhaltlichen Gründen habe ich außer Acht gelassen habe, dass Mark Kinder hat. Die beiden tauchen also in dieser Story nicht auf, ebenso ist Pete keine Hauptperson.

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

Kapitel 1 ~Nothing Good~

Jack lag in seinem Haus auf der Couch und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Auf dem Tisch stand eine leere Flasche und in der Hand hielt er sein zweites Bier an diesem Abend.

_Endlich Wochenende!_ Jack hatte sich schon lange vorgenommen, sich wieder einmal so richtig zu entspannen. _Ein ganzes Wochenende, nur für mich allein. Für mich, meinen Fernseher und ein paar kühle Bier._ Doch irgend etwas –fiel ihm auf- war nicht so, wie es sein sollte. „Oh nein!", entfuhr es ihm als er das erste Mal wieder ein Bild von ihr vor sich sah.

_Sam._ Dies sollte also wieder einer der Abende werden an denen er nur an seine kleine Sammy dachte, den ganzen Abend nur von seinem Major träumte…

Ein paar Minuten später fuhr Jack erschrocken aus seinen Träumen auf.

_Die Klingel._

Stöhnend richtete er sich von seinem Sofa auf und durchquerte leise vor sich her fluchend das Wohnzimmer. _Wer konnte das jetzt noch sein?_ Er schaute auf die Uhr. Gut, es war erst knapp sechs, aber immerhin war es Freitag._ Wochenende. Entspannen. Ausruhen. Ein Bier trinken. _

Plötzlich musste er enttäuscht feststellen, dass die erhoffte Wirkung des Alkohols in seinem Körper noch nicht eingetreten war. Nicht, dass er ein Trinker war, aber heute war ihm einfach danach gewesen. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen musste er es sich eingestehen, während er seinen Flur betrat.

_Also, wer konnte das sein? Die alte Mrs. Withley von nebenan? Oder Daniel?_ _Aber probieren geht über studieren_, sagte Jack sich, und so riss er voller Elan die Haustür auf.

_Ja! Perfekt! Sie war es! Sie stand direkt vor ihm. Seine Sam. Genau das hatte er geträumt. Sie hatte ihn nach der Arbeit besucht und mit ihm einen Kaffee getrunken. Noch in einen Moment hatten sie eine unschuldige Unterhaltung geführt, aber schon im nächsten…_

,,Sir?" kam es von Sam.

Erst da realisierte Jack, dass er nicht mehr bloß träumte. Und er hatte sie nur angestarrt. Etwas zögernd brachte er ein erstauntes ,,Sam." heraus. _Na toll Jack,… ihr Name. Wow! Du hast ihren Namen behalten. Etwas Blöderes __fällt__ dir auch nicht ein, oder?_

,,Sir, ich wollte Sie nicht stören, …ich"

Erst da bemerkte er ihren Zustand. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen, ihre Wangen glänzten noch feucht. Es bestand kein Zweifel, sie musste noch vor kurzem geweint haben. _Aber warum? Und was machte sie hier? Hatte sie Daniel nicht etwas davon gesagt, dass sie nach der Arbeit ein Date hatte, mit diesem…Pete!? _Jack spuckte diesen Namen in Gedanken nur so heraus. _Pete_. Er wusste, dass es unfair war, aber er hasste ihn, er war im Begriff ihm seine Sam wegzunehmen. Moment. _Seine Sam…?_

,,Carter? Was machen Sie denn hier?!", hörte er sich sagen. _Mist! _So hart hatte er nicht klingen wollen.

,,Sir…Ich…ich…könnte ich vielleicht…" Sam stockte. ,,Würden Sie mich...vielleicht reinlassen?!", brachte sie schließlich mit zitternder Stimme hervor.

,,Ja natürlich, nur hereinspaziert.", versuchte Jack die Situation aufzulockern. Sam schob sich an ihrem Colonel vorbei in den Flur.

,,Also, Carter. Was führt Sie hierher?", fragte Jack neugierig.

Anscheinend hatte er seine gute Laune noch immer nicht verloren, stellte sie missfallend fest.

,,Sir, ich…ich brauchte…ich brauchte jemanden zum Reden."

Langsam machte sich in Jack ein beklemmendes Gefühl breit. _Man, sie __sieht__ ja auch was fertig aus._ Aber er hielt es für besser, ihr das nicht zu sagen und so zog er lieber seine Allzeit-Gute-Laune-Nummer durch. Aber überrascht war er trotzdem.

,,Und da kommen Sie ausgerechnet zu mir? Wollten Sie sich nicht nach der Arbeit mit Pete treffen?" Die Bitterkeit über diesen Satz schluckte er schnell herunter.

,,Ja..Sir…Er…er weiß noch nichts davon."

Jack verstand nicht und sah sie fragend an. ,,Carter?" Diese Frage stellte er immer, wenn er das astrophysikalische Gerede des Majors wieder einmal nicht verstand, was ja keine Seltenheit war. Normalerweise antwortete sie ihm mit einem ellenlangen Vortrag, aber dieses Mal nicht. Ihre Reaktion war so völlig anders und Jack erschrak. Sam fing doch tatsächlich an zu weinen. Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht herunter. Automatisch wollte Jack sie ihr wegwischen, doch er zog seine Hand schnell zurück.

Eine Berührung. _Keine gute Idee. Nicht jetzt, Jack._

Dann fing Carter langsam an. ,,Ich…ich,…Sir…er weiß nicht, dass…Mark,…mein Bruder…er…Sir…er wurde…er wurde im Einsatz… erschossen, Sir." Bei den letzten Worten überschlug sich ihre Stimme fast. Jetzt, wo sie es herausgebracht hatte, wusste sie nicht so recht, ob sie erleichtert oder geschockt sein sollte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie es wirklich laut ausgesprochen hatte. _Seit__ diesem Telefonat_,…sie brach zusammen und rutschte langsam an der Wand entlang in Richtung Boden.

Jack konnte nur geschockt zusehen. ,,Oh mein Gott, Sam…", entfuhr es ihm nach einer Schrecksekunde. Jetzt verstand er. Sam's Bruder war der Grund für ihren Besuch. _Sollte er wirklich…? _Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er tot sein sollte. Wann hatte er den Polizisten das letzte Mal gesehen? An Sam's Geburtstag? _Man, das war auch schon wieder ein Dreiviertel__Jahr her._ Aber bevor er sich hier in seinen Gedanken verkroch, sollte er sich lieber um Sam kümmern, die vor ihm gegen die Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden saß. Langsam fasste er sich wieder und hockte sich vor Sam hin. Vorsichtig legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sprach sie leise an. ,,Sam." _Oder war es für sie besser, wenn er sie Carter nannte_? Einen Versuch war es wert. ,,Carter?" Noch immer keine Reaktion. Sam saß nur schluchzend mit angezogenen Knien da und hatte ihren Kopf in den Armen verborgen.

_Also gut,.. Es machte ihr anscheinend nichts aus, also konnte er genauso gut in seine Gewohnheit zurückfallen._ ,,Sam.", schubste er sie sachte an. ,,Sam, komm schon." Jack bemerkte gar nicht, dass er sie duzte, während er versuchte Sam aus ihrer Haltung zu befreien und ihre verkrampften Hände vom Gesicht zu lösen. Sofort zog sie den Kopf noch weiter zurück, so als wollte sie ihn nicht sehen. _Aber wieso war sie dann hierher gekommen?_ Dann nahm er entschlossen ihre zitternden Hände in seine und hob ihren Kopf leicht an, so dass er mit seinem auf einer Höhe war. ,,Sam. Bitte mach die Augen auf. Bitte. Sieh mich an." Er betrachtete ihre Augen, die langen, nassen Wimpern. In ihnen hingen dicke Tränen, die ihr die Wange herunter rannen, als sie zaghaft ihre Augen öffnete. Dann sah sie Jack mit verstörtem Blick an. ,,Sam?" Sie nickte kaum wahrnehmbar. ,,Sam... Es tut mir so unglaublich Leid."

Wieder flossen bei ihr Tränen. Mit prüfendem Blick sah Jack sie an, dann zog er sie langsam in seine Arme. Er wollte sie halten. Er musste sie irgendwie trösten. Und sich trösten. Am liebsten hätte er sie nie wieder losgelassen. _Meine Sam. Würde es nur immer so sein,_ertappte er sich bei dem Gedanken. _Nein. Daran darfst du jetzt nicht mal denken. Du darfst ihre Situation nicht ausnutzen. Das würde alles zerstören. Auf gar keinen Fall. _

,,Sam. So unglaublich Leid.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und wiegte sie leicht hin und her.

Nach ein paar Minuten stellte er erleichtert fest, dass die Umarmung nicht nur ihn etwas beruhigt hatte. Ihr Atmen wurde leichter und ihr Schluchzen leiser. Dennoch spürte er die Feuchtigkeit ihrer Tränen auf seinem Hemd. _Mein Gott. Ich muss sie loslassen. Muss loslassen. Sonst passiert noch ein Unglück. Ich darf das jetzt nicht. _Schnell fasste er einen Entschluß. Vorsichtig löste er sich von ihr. Aber nur soweit, dass er ihr den Arm um die Hüfte legen konnte und sie so zu sich hochziehen konnte. Sie sträubte sich nicht dagegen. Behutsam führte er sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sie auf dem Sofa ab. Sofort rollte Sam sich dort zusammen. ,,Moment. Ich hol eine Decke." Schnell verschwand er im Schlafzimmer und kehrte mit einer flauschigen Wolldecke zurück. Er breitete sie über dem Major aus und drückte sie an den Seiten fest als er ihr Zittern bemerkte. Dann schob er den Tisch etwas beiseite und setzte sich vor das Sofa. Seine Hand fand ihre. ,,Willst du darüber reden?", hauchte er leise, während sein Daumen beruhigende Kreise auf ihrem Handrücken malte. Sie öffnete ruckartig die Augen und sah direkt in Jack's. _Man, diese Augen. Diese wunderschönen blauen Augen,_ verlor sich Jack in dem Blau seiner Kollegin. _Diese Augen, in ich mich schon vor Jahren unsterblich verliebt hab. Mein Gott,…und sie waren direkt vor ihm._ _Dieses Glitzern, das in ihnen lag. _Aber da schreckte Jack aus seinen Gedanken auf. Heute war da kein Glitzern. Kein Leuchten. Nur der Schimmer ihrer Tränen.

Drei Stunden später stand Jack auf der Terrasse und starrte die Bäume rings um ihn an, deren Blätter sich in der leichten Brise des Abends bewegten.

Er brauchte frische Luft und etwas Bewegung, nachdem er rund eine halbe Stunde vor Sam auf dem Boden gekniet hatte. Auf seine Frage hatte sie nur mit einem Schulterzucken geantwortet und geschwiegen. Zehn Minuten später war sie dann in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen. Jack hatte ihr ein zusätzliches Kissen unter den Kopf gepackt und ihr die Schuhe vorsichtig ausgezogen, bevor er dann einige Minuten lang nur dagesessen hatte und dem unregelmäßigen Atem seines Majors gelauscht hatte. Nach einiger Zeit war er aufgestanden und hatte sich in einen der Sessel gesetzt um seine Knie zu entlasten.

Während Sam schlief verhielt er sich so leise wie möglich. Er schnappte sich die neueste Ausgabe der Anglerzeitschrift „Blinker", um sich über die verbesserten Köder zu informieren, räumte in seinem Schlafzimmer ein wenig auf und goss das abgestandene Bier in den Abguss.

Doch jetzt wurde ihm der Wind zu kalt in seinem T-Shirt und er ging zurück ins Haus. Sam lag immer noch in ihrer angestammten Position auf dem Sofa. _Na gut, dann lasse ich sie schlafen. So fertig wie sie ist, wird das wohl das Beste sein. _Er schnappte sich schnell das Telefon von der Station und ging damit außer Hörweite von Sam. Er wählte eine ihm gut bekannte Nummer.„Hier ist Colonel O'Neill. Verbinden Sie mich bitte mit General Hammond...General. Ja O'Neill hier. Es geht um die Mission am Montag nach P3X-7-irgendetwas…ja, genau die meine ich, Sir. Ich fürchte, dass SG-1 nicht in der Lage sein wird sie planmäßig durchzuführen…nein,…ehm…ich habe gerade erfahren, dass Major Carters Bruder gestorben ist…Ja Sir, ich weiß... Sie ist ziemlich fertig und ich glaube nicht, dass sie unbedingt auf diese Mission gehen sollte…ja Sir. … nein, ich will mir keinen zusätzlichen Urlaub rausschlagen, ich meine nur, weil Major Carter sicherlich nicht Ihnen gegenüber zugeben wird, dass sie nicht einsatzfähig ist…Vielen Dank…Ja richte ich aus. Wiederhören, Sir." Damit legte Jack auf. _So, der General weiß Beschied. Gut. Was jetzt?_

In der Küche bemerkte er dann den Stapel von Geschirr und entschloss sich alles in die Spülmaschine zu packen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er mit dem Krach Sam nicht weckte.

Sam drehte sich ihrer Decke unruhig hin und her. Immer wieder sah sie neue Schreckensszenarien vor sich: Das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht ihres Bruders, riesige Blutlachen, eine Kugel, die auf sie zugerast kommt, dann Mark wie er auf dem Boden aufprallt mit einem Loch in seiner Brust. „Neeeeiin!!!" Entsetzt fuhr sie hoch. Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Orientierungslos blickt sie sich um. Couch, Sessel, Angelzeitschrift. War sie bei Jack? Dann fiel ihr wieder alles ein. Es waren nicht nur schlechte Träume gewesen, es war Wirklichkeit. Ihr Bruder war tot. Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Warum??! Warum nur??!

_Do you know the feeling_

_Everything in your life_

_Is against you_

_Burning you out_

The world is covered in dark clouds

And you don't feel like before

…

Jack war sofort bei ihr, nachdem er den Schrei gehört hatte. „Hey."

„Hi, Sir.", brachte Sam mit tränenunterdrückter Stimme hervor.

„Alles okay?" Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa.

„Sir, er ist tot." Sam zog die Knie an sich.

_Dumme Frage, Jack. Wie kann da alles okay sein?_ „Ich weiß, Carter. Und ich weiß wie schwer das für Sie ist. Also, wenn Sie reden möchten, ich bin für Sie da." So stark er sich auch wünschte, sie Sam zu nennen, er wusste, dass er ihr es damit noch schwerer machen würde, also blieb er bei Carter.

„Danke, Sir.", kam es knapp von Sam, dann entschloss sie sich doch ihm eine Erklärung zu geben. „Ich… ich hatte das gehofft, als ich herkam. Ich wollte reden, wollte nicht allein sein, wusste aber nicht zu wem ich gehen sollte." Jack nickte.

„Aber dann war ich auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher, was das Reden angeht." fuhr sie fort.

„Carter, ich bin vielleicht nicht der Richtige dafür, vielleicht sollten Sie zu Daniel gehen, er ist besser in so was.", versuchte Jack einzuwenden.

„Nein, nein. Sie sind schon der Richtige, Sir, nur ich…" Sie fing an zu schluchzen. „Ich kann einfach nicht begreifen…" Sam schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und fing erneut anzuweinen.

Jack legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie. „Carter. Ich weiß, so etwas versteht man nie. Glauben Sie mir, ich kenne das nur zu gut. Man kann und will es nicht glauben." Dann zog er sie erneut in seine Arme und wiegte sie leicht hin und her. Er merkte, dass sie die Nähe eines Menschen brauchte. So war es damals auch bei ihm gewesen. Er hatte sich leer und allein gefühlt. Und schuldig. Diese Schuld lastete noch heute auf ihm.

„Sir,…ich…warum?…er hat doch nur seine Arbeit getan!" Sie krampfte sich zusammen.

„Ich weiß. Es trifft immer die Guten, Carter." _Kinder und Hüter des Gesetztes. Gibt es überhaupt noch Gerechtigkeit in diesem Land?_

So saßen die Beiden noch eine Weile da, Sam in Jack's Armen, der ihr beruhigend zusprach.

Schließlich raffte sich Jack dann hoch um einen Tee für Sam zu kochen, während sie sich verstohlen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte und versuchte sich zu fangen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, das Krampfgefühl im Magen wollte nicht weggehen und die Tränen ließen sich auch nicht vollständig verbannen. Wieso Mark? Wieso ihr Bruder? War die ganze Welt denn gegen Sie? Doch die letzte Frage strich sie in Gedanken wieder, als Jack ihr einen Becher mit der dampfenden Flüssigkeit entgegenstreckte. Wenigstens war sie nicht allen egal. Jack gab ihr Trost, wenn der Schmerz auch tief saß; so tat es doch gut, dass sie wusste, dass er sie verstand.

In diesem Moment klingelte Sam's Handy. Sie zuckte zusammen, kramte es dann aber hervor. Schnell zog sie es aus ihrer Tasche und klappte den Bildschirm hoch. „Ja? Sam Carter." Sie versuchte ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Ja. Janet…nein ist okay, wenn's ein Notfall ist kannst du ja nichts dafür…nein, ich bin sowieso nicht in der Verfassung auszugehen,…ja…nein ist schon okay. Wir reden später. Machs gut." Damit legte sie auf.

„Doc Fraiser?", fragte Jack getäuscht neugierig, um sie etwas abzulenken.

„Ja. Janet und ich waren heute Abend eigentlich verabredet. Wir wollten etwas Essen gehen und danach vielleicht noch eine Runde tanzen. Aber sie hat einen Notfall im SGC; SG-12 hatte Probleme mit ein paar Jaffas und Ensign Mayweather wurde angeschossen…Irgendwie trifft es heute immer mehr. Ich hoffe wenigstens, dass Daniel und Teal'C heil nach Hause kommen."

„Ja, ich auch. Aber das geht schon gut, Carter. Es ist ja schließlich nur ein Treffen mit Bra'tac und einigen von der Jaffa Rebellion. Um die mache ich mir keine Sorgen…" er warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. „Was ich über Sie im Moment nicht sagen kann."

Sam nahm einen Schluck vom Tee. Die heiße Flüssigkeit tat im Hals gut, vertrieb den salzigen Geschmack der Tränen und beruhigte sie ein wenig. „Sir. Ich danke Ihnen. Ich glaube, ich werde nach Hause fahren, ein paar Sachen zusammen packen und dann rüber nach San Diego fliegen. Die brauchen dort sicher jemanden, der alles regelt."

„Oh nein. Das werden Sie ganz bestimmt nicht, Carter. Sie werden in Ihrer Verfassung nicht, ich wiederhole, nicht in ein Auto steigen. Außerdem ist es spät, Major und da lasse ich es nicht zu, dass Sie bis nach San Diego fliegen." Jack nutzte die militärische Anrede, um ihr deutlich zu machen, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Aber Sir…Ich muss…"

„Nein, Major. Keine Chance. Sie bleiben heute Nacht hier. Ich werde mein Bett für Sie neu beziehen und nehme dann die Couch."

„Sir! Bitte,…ich muss dringend nachdenken und…" Ihre Stimme klang immer verzweifelter.

„Nein. Bitte, Sam, verstehen Sie doch." Er konnte nicht länger den fiesen Colonel raushängen lassen. Er hatte Wochenende. Wenn auch kein sehr glückliches bis jetzt. Und er wollte Sam auf keinen Fall noch mehr verletzten. „Nachdenken können Sie auch hier. Bitte verstehen Sie doch, dass ich mir Sorgen mache. Es ist ja nur für eine Nacht. Morgen früh können Sie dann sofort los. Nur bitte lassen Sie sich diese Nacht, um ihren Kopf halbwegs frei zu bekommen."

Sam schluchzte, wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange und nickte dann resignierend. Sie hatte nicht die Energie, sich gegen ihren Vorgesetzten zu wehren. Und sie sah auch ein, dass sie keine Chance hatte, sobald er daraus einen Befehl formulierte. Also nickte sie, nahm einen Schluck Tee und schaute dann zu Jack auf.

„Aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Ich nehme das Sofa."

_Eigentlich sollte ich ihr das ganz schnell ausschlagen, aber was soll's. Hauptsache ich weiß sie in Sicherheit und ich kann mich um sie kümmern._ „Okay. Das ist ein Deal. Und nun bleiben Sie sitzen, trinken Sie Ihren Tee und versuchen Sie sich zu entspannen. Ich mache Ihnen Bettzeug fertig." Damit verschwand er auch schon um die Ecke und schloss hinter sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Dort schnappte er sich das Telefon, das noch auf dem Bett lag, und wählte Janets Privat Nummer. Hoffentlich war Cassie zu Hause und hatte heute ausnahmsweise mal kein Date. Nach dem fünften Klingeln nahm endlich jemand ab. Er stutze, als sich eine Jungenstimme meldete. Das war weder Janet noch Cassie. Schnell fragte er nach Letzteren. Kurze Zeit später hatte er Cassie dann endlich am Apparat. „Cassie. Pass auf. Es ist mir egal, was ihr in Janet's Haus treibt, du brauchst gar nicht erst versuchen es zu erklären. Bitte schau nur in Janet's Kalender nach der Nummer von einem Freund von Sam, er heißt Pete." Cassie tat wie ihr befohlen, wollte jedoch wissen was los ist. „Sam's Bruder ist in einem Einsatz gestorben. Sam ist bei mir. Sie ist völlig fertig. Und Pete ist ein Kollege von Mark, aber sie hat ihm noch nichts gesagt. Das will ich jetzt erledigen, also bitte gib mir die Nummer." Drei Minuten später war Pete Shanahan über Mark's Tod informiert und wusste, dass Sam die Nacht bei Jack verbrachte. Es war Jack egal, was Pete sich dabei dachte, oder was er alles dagegen hatte. Fest stand, dass er es ihm schuldig war, wenigstens diese Information zukommen zulassen, und dass er Sam nicht vor morgen früh gehen lassen würde.

Mit einem bezogenen Kissen und einer Bettdecke, einem Laken, frischen Handtüchern und einer neuen Zahnbürste bewaffnet, kam Jack zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sam setzte sich mit ihrer Tasse auf einen Sessel, nachdem sie vergeblich versucht hatte, Jack diese Aufgabe abzunehmen. Keine Minute später war das Sofa, militärisch, akribisch korrekt bezogen und Jack machte eine einladende Bewegung in Richtung Couch. „Bitte Madam, Ihr Schlafgemach." Sam musste schmunzeln. _Wow. Das ist das erste Mal seit Stunden, dass sie ein Hauch von Fröhlichkeit zeigt, gut gemacht Jack! _„Ehm. Sie können zuerst ins Bad." Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war bereits kurz vor elf. „Damit Sie nicht noch einmal aufstehen müssen."

Sam nickte und schnappte sich Zahnbürste und Handtuch. „Danke, Sir."

„Dafür nicht, Carter." Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Wozu hat man denn Freunde?" Freunde. Dieses Wort klang in Sam nach, als sie auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer ihres Colonel's war. Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf den Spiegel. Von dem, was sie sah, war sie nicht gerade begeistert. Ihre Augen waren verquollen und die Spuren der Tränen waren im ganzen Gesicht zu sehen. Sie sah so fertig aus, wie sie es war. Schnell spritze sie sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und putzte dann ihre Zähne.

Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild verließ sie den Raum und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Ihr Aussehen konnte sie heute nicht mehr verbessern, aber das war ihr auch ziemlich egal. Wie unwichtig so was alles doch ist.

Jack kam gerade aus dem Schlafzimmer, wo er noch etwas vergessen hatte und sah Sam gedankenverloren auf ihn zukommen. Als sie nur noch knapp einen Meter vor ihm stand, sprach er sie an. „Carter." Keine Regung. „Hey. Sam. Was ist los?" Immer noch nichts. Erst als er ihre Schulter berührte, schrak sie auf und blickte noch verwirrter drein als vorher.

„Sir. Ehm…ich…" Sie wusste selbst nicht so genau, was mit ihr los war. Einfach nur fertig. Ja genau, das war sie. „Ich…war nur in Gedanken. Haben Sie etwas gesagt?"

„Nein. Ich wäre dafür, dass Sie sich gleich hinlegen und versuchen zu schlafen. Es ist spät und Sie müssen sich ausruhen. …Hier!" Er hielt ihr ein Hemd von sich hin. Sam nahm es entgegen und sah ihn dann fragend an.

„Carter. Ich dachte, Sie würden gerne aus Ihren Klamotten raus. Ich habe leider nichts passendes in Ihrer Größe, aber es müsste eigentlich lang genug sein, um…" _das Wichtigste zu verhüllen…Denk nicht mal dran Jack_! „Aber wenn Sie lieber in Jeans schlafen möchten, werde ich Sie nicht aufhalten,..."

Einen Moment dachte sie nach, dann entschied sie sich für das Hemd. „Ja, okay. Die Vorstellung ist wirklich nicht sehr bequem." Beide nickten. Sam schaute sich nervös um und wusste anscheinend nicht recht was sie tun sollte. Doch Jack verstand. „Ich bin im Bad, ziehen Sie sich in Ruhe um."

Sam schlüpfte aus ihrer Strickjacke und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie keine Schuhe mehr trug.

Verwirrt schaute sie um sich und entdeckte sie schließlich neben dem Sofa. Jack musste sie ihr ausgezogen haben. Wann wusste sie nicht.

Keine Minute später stand sie in Jack's Flanellhemd gehüllt in dessen Wohnzimmer und legte ihre Sachen ordentlich über einen Sessel. Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen, Jack als Vorgesetzten zu haben, das wusste sie. Er war immer für sein Team da.

Und besonders für sie…

„So, ich dachte mir," rief Jack aus Richtung Bad und schreckte Sam aus ihren Gedanken hoch. „Dass Sie vielleicht…" Als er bei ihr angekommen war, verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Sam stand nur mit seinem verwaschenen Hemd bekleidet vor ihm. Sein Blick wanderte nach unten und er stellt fest, dass der Stoff nur knapp die Hälfte ihrer Oberschenkel bedeckte. Mit einem Zischen zog er die Luft ein, als sein Blick wieder hoch zum Gesicht seines Majors wanderte. Sam musterte ihren Vorgesetzten währenddessen, und er glaubte auf ihrem Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln zu sehen.

_Jack, du Idiot. __Kannst du dich nicht einmal zusammen reißen? Wenn du jetzt auch noch zu stottern anfängst, dann…_ „Carter…ehm…ich meinte…Haben Sie Hunger?"

Sam musste noch immer schmunzeln. Komische Situation. Sie stand vor ihrem Vorgesetzen, nur mir einem Hemd von ihm bedeckt und ihm fielen beinahe die Augen raus. Innerlich musste sie lachen. Dann besann sie sich und hatte es plötzlich eilig seine Frage zu beantworten.

„Ehm, nein Sir, danke. Ich fühle mich nicht in der Lage irgend etwas zu essen…"

„Schon okay, Carter. Ich werde Sie nicht zwingen, und schlafen ist sowieso das Beste, was Sie jetzt tun können."

Ein Nicken war die Antwort und der Major kroch unter die Bettdecke. Sie zog sich das Kissen zu Recht, machte es sich etwas bequemer und schaute Jack erwartend an. Dieser brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu überlegen, was es noch zu sagen gab. Dann entschloss er sich für die einfachste und unkomplizierteste Methode.

„Gute Nacht, Carter."

„Gute Nacht.", kam es von Sam, dann fügte sie noch schnell ein „Sir." hinzu.

Jack wandte sich zum Gehen, schaute sich aber noch einmal um, vielleicht wollte Sam ja noch etwas sagen. Doch diese hatte den Mund zu einer Linie zusammengepresst und starrte schweigend in den Raum, also verließ er das Wohnzimmer und schloss die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich.

Leicht durcheinander legte er sich ins Bett, nachdem er sich seiner Klamotten entledigt hatte.

Wie war es dazu gekommen, dass seine Sam bei ihm auf dem Sofa lag, in seinem Hemd, in seinem Haus? Wie oft er sich das alles gewünscht hatte. Doch dies war eine völlig andere Situation. In seiner Vorstellung war nie irgendwer gestorben, schon gar nicht Sam's Bruder.

Und sie hatte auch nicht mit Tränen in den Augen vor seiner Tür gestanden, sondern ihn immer mit einem zärtlichen Kuss begrüßt. _Vielleicht kommt das ja noch. _Doch sofort ohrfeigte er sich innerlich für diesen Gedanken. Sam trauerte und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als über eine Beziehung mit ihr nachzudenken. Das war nicht fair, und er wusste es.

Er fühlte sich schuldig für seine Gedanken, drehte sich um, zog die Decke bis zum Hals und versuchte einzuschlafen.

Seit zwei Stunden lag Sam jetzt bereits wach. Das Zimmer war von einem leichten Mondlicht erhellt und sie beobachtete die Schatten der Äste an den Wänden. Sah zu, wie sie leicht aneinander stießen und dann wieder auseinander gezogen wurden. Schließlich kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass die Äste wie die Menschen waren. Einen Tag waren sie zusammen, und schon am nächsten waren sie voneinander getrennt und man konnte den anderen nicht mehr erreichen. So wie sie Mark. Es gab so viel, was sie ihm hatte sagen wollen. So viel. Erst neulich hatte er sie am Telefon gefragt, ob sie glücklich sei. Die gleiche Frage, die sie von ihrem Dad immer gestellt bekam, wenn er von den Tok'ra zu Besuch kam. Und genau wie sonst hatte sie keine Antwort gehabt. Sie hätte sagen können, dass sie es wäre, aber das wäre gelogen gewesen. Das war ihr klar geworden. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr glücklich. Schon lange gab sie vor es zu sein, machte sich etwas vor, sagte sich immer wieder: _Ich bin glücklich. Ich habe glücklich zu sein. _

Doch sie hatte einfach aufgelegt. Sie hatte ihrem Bruder keine Antwort gegeben, und jetzt würde sie nie mehr in der Lage sein es ihm zu sagen. Nie mehr.

Und sie bereute. Sie bereute, nicht schon längst etwas geändert zu haben. Sie bereute, dass sie es weder geschafft hatte ihren Vater noch ihren Bruder glücklich zu machen, indem sie glücklich war. Aber es gab da auch diese Angst, diese Ungewissheit. Ungewissheit, was sie erwarten würde, wenn sie endlich den ersten Schritt unternahm, glücklich zu werden. Pete die Wahrheit zu sagen und ihn zu verlassen. Sie wusste, dass es ungerecht war, ihn so auszunutzen. Ihn als einen Ersatz zu missbrauchen für etwas, was sie nicht haben durfte, nicht haben konnte. Etwas was ihr gewisse Regeln verboten.

Doch das brachte sie im Moment auch nicht weiter. Ihr war schon seit einiger Zeit klar, was sie zu tun hatte, aber ihr hatte der Mut dazu gefehlt. Nun war er da. Jetzt hatte sie endlich die Kraft diesen Entschluss zu fassen. Warum hatte nur erst ihr Bruder dafür sterben müssen?!

Verzweifelt drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und starrte auf den Stoff des Sofas.

Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte einzuschlafen, es wollte ihr nicht gelingen.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde gab sie es schließlich auf. Sie wickelte sich aus der Decke, stand auf und stellte sich ans Fenster. Die Bäume in Jack's Garten warfen dunkle Schatten auf den Rasen und ließen die Umgebung unheimlich erscheinen. Doch das machte Sam keine Angst. Sie hatte nur Angst alleine zu sein. Plötzliche Angst, niemanden zu haben. Ihr Vater war auf einer geheimen Mission der Tok'ra, ihr Bruder tot. Wer war noch für sie da?

Ihr Blick fiel automatisch auf eine Tür. Jack's Schlafzimmer. Sollte sie? Nein. Es war mitten in der Nacht und er schlief bestimmt. Es wäre nicht fair ihn zu wecken, wo er sich doch so um sie gekümmert hatte. Aber hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er für sie da war? Hatte er ihr nicht das Angebot gemacht ihr zu helfen, wenn sie nicht weiter wusste? Ja. Das hatte er. Und plötzlich wusste Sam, dass sie dieses Angebot nutzen würde.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt breit und lugte hinein. Jack lag auf dem Bauch, auf der rechten Seite des Bettes, die Decke quer über das ganze Bett gezogen, sein rechter Arm hing von der Bettkante. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich sein Oberkörper regelmäßig hob und senkte. Er schlief. Schließlich holte sie noch einmal tief Luft und betrat dann den Raum. Ihr Blick fiel auf Jack's muskulöse Schultern, als sie um das Bett herumging. Dann stand sie neben ihm. Langsam bewegte sich ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken zu. Berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. Rüttelte sacht. Doch schon im nächsten Moment bereute sie ihre Entscheidung. Was tat sie hier?! Sie stand mitten in der Nacht im Schlafzimmer ihres Vorgesetzen und weckte ihn. Wenn das die Air Force wüsste…am liebsten hätte sie Kehrt gemacht und sich unter der Decke im Wohnzimmer verkrochen. Doch dazu war es jetzt zu spät. Der Colonel drehte sich mit einem leisen Murren auf die Seite und schlug die Augen auf.

Vor sich sah er ein Paar lange Beine und schließlich Sam's Gesicht. „Was ist los, Sam?", fragte er sie schlaftrunken und fuhr sich mit der einen Hand durch die grauen Haare.

„Sir,…ich…ehm…ich konnte nicht schlafen und…". Sie machte eine Pause.

„Wollen Sie reden?" Sie sah ihn hilflos an, nickte dann leicht.

Jack richtete sich im Bett auf und musterte seinen Major und sein Blick fiel auf die Anzeige des Weckers. Halb drei. „Haben Sie überhaupt schon geschlafen?"

„Nein, Sir.", gab Sam zu.

„Und warum sind Sie dann nicht schon viel früher gekommen?"

„Ich,…ich hatte Angst, Sir.", beichtete Carter.

„Carter. Das brauchen Sie nicht. Ich bin da." Jack meinte ernst was er sagte. Er konnte es kaum ertragen Sam so verstört zu sehen. Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie vor ihm und wirkte so,…so hilflos. „Kommen Sie her."

Einen Moment zögerte Sam, ein Teil von ihr sträubte sich der Bitte des Colonel's entgegenzukommen, aber der andere Teil zog sie praktisch nur in seine Richtung. Also setzte sie sich schließlich auf die Bettkante und starrte auf ihre zitternden Beine.

Jack legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm und stellte fest, dass sie nicht gerade warm war. „Kommen Sie. Sie sind ja völlig ausgekühlt." Er rutschte in Richtung Bettmitte. „Ab unter die Decke mit Ihnen." Am liebsten hätte er sein Aufforderung sofort wieder zurückgenommen. _Was tust du dir hier nur selber an? Sam mit dir unter einer Decke?! _Doch dann siegte seine Vernunft und er schwor sich hart zu bleiben.

Zuerst hatte Sam die Aufforderung überhaupt nicht verstanden, doch als Jack nun die Bettdecke anhob und ihr bedeutete darunter zu kriechen, wurde ihr klar, was er wollte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, leistete sie seiner Bitte folge und befand sich plötzlich neben ihrem Vorgesetzten im Bett.

„Sir, ich…" Ihre Stimme begann zu beben.

Jack beruhigte sie mit leiser Stimme: „Ganz ruhig, Carter. Entspannen sie sich."

Entspannen? Wie stellte Jack sich das vor? Ihm so nahe zu sein erinnerte sie unweigerlich an die Ereignisse in der Antarktis. Ihr Mut, endlich auszusprechen, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte, war auf ein Mal verschwunden. Vielleicht war es noch zu früh. Sam verkrampfte noch ein wenig mehr und biss sich auf die Lippen. Ihr war kalt, in ihrem Kopf überschlug sich alles und sie wusste nichts zu sagen.

„Also. Ich höre zu, Sam. Sie brauchen nur anzufangen." Mittlerweile war seine Müdigkeit fast ganz verschwunden und er war darauf vorbereitet sich einen langen Vortrag anzuhören. Doch Sam machte keine Anstalten anzufangen. Also wartete er. Sam versuchte wirklich, sich auf eine Antwort zu konzentrieren, und Jack zu berichten, was sie beschäftigte. Doch sie bekam es einfach nicht heraus. Die Ungewissheit breitete sich wieder in ihr aus. Also schwieg sie. Nach zehn schweigsamen Minuten schaute Jack zur Seite, direkt in ihr Gesicht. Er wartete auf eine Antwort.

Also überwand sie sich und brachte schließlich doch etwas heraus, auch wenn es nicht das war, was sie eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. „Sir…ehrlich gesagt, ich…ich kann noch nicht reden." Dann hatte sie ihn also umsonst aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Nein. Jetzt wo sie schon einmal hier, und er wach war, wollte sie nicht einfach wieder in das einsame Wohnzimmer zurück. Daher fügte sie, fast flüsternd hinzu: „Ich brauchte einfach…jemanden."

Jack verstand. „Ich sagte doch, dass ich für Sie da bin. Sie müssen es nur sagen…Sie frieren ja immer noch.", stellte er fest und schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern, um sie näher an sich heran zuziehen. Sie brauchte dringend Wärme. Körperliche wie auch seelische, das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung.

Also schloss er seine Arme um sie und wog sie leicht hin und her. Sam ließ es geschehen. Sie hatte keine Mauern um sich herum aufgestellt, wie es sonst meist der Fall war, sie hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr den Menschen in sich zu vergraben und den gefühlslosen Militär zu mimen. All ihre Schilde wurden von Jack's Umarmung herunter gefahren und sie ließ es mit sich geschehen. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss die einschläfernde Bewegung. Gerade hatte Jack bemerkt, dass sie sich etwas entspannte, da krampften sich ihre Muskeln zusammen und sie riss ihre Augen auf. „Schon okay, alles ist gut." Sam versuchte wieder gleichmäßig zu atmen, aber das Bild vor ihren Augen wollte nicht verschwinden. Immer wieder sah sie ihren Bruder tot in einer Blutlache liegen. Alleingelassen auf dem Beton der Straße. Kalt und leblos. Ein Zittern breitete sich über ihren Körper aus und Jack verstärkte die Umarmung, rutschte ein Stück näher an sie heran, sodass sich ihre Beine fast berührten. _Wärme._ Er versuchte alles auszublenden und sich nur darauf zu konzentrieren, Sam Wärme zu geben.

Ihre Atemzüge waren immer gleichmäßiger geworden, bis sie dann irgendwann eingeschlafen war. Jack hatte sie losgelassen und die Decke über sie gezogen. Kurz darauf hatte Sam sich in eine bequemere Schlafposition begeben und hatte die Beine an ihren Körper heran gezogen.

So lag sie nun vor ihm. Zusammengerollt wie ein kleines Kind und wirkte so friedlich, aber doch verletzlich auf Jack. _Hoffentlich wird ihr Blick bald wieder so friedlich. _Er konnte es nicht ertragen, ihre sonst so glänzenden und vor Freude strahlenden Augen, mit solch einem traurigen Blick zu sehen, wie sie ihn heute gehabt hatte. Aber das war nur natürlich. Es war klar, dass es seine Zeit brauchen würde, bis der Schmerz weniger würde. Eine lange Zeit. Aber er nahm sich vor, ihr diese Zeit zu geben. Er wollte ihr helfen und für sie da sein, also fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde Sam nach San Diego begleiten.


	2. I'll be there

Kapitel 2 ~ I'll be there ~

Jack drehte sich schlaftrunken auf den Rücken und bemerkte ein ungewohntes Gewicht auf seinem Bauch und ein leichtes Kitzeln an seiner Nase.

Langsam öffnete er seine müden Augen, nahm seine Umgebung aber nur schemenhaft wahr. Das Erste was ihm auffiel, war das blonde Haar, das sich direkt vor seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Das war es also, was er an seiner Nase gespürt hatte. Aber wie kam eine blonde Person in sein Bett?

Nach einem weiteren Blick neben sich, wusste Jack wer es war. Sam lag neben ihm. Und ihr gehörte auch der Arm, der über seinen Körper gestreckt war. Sie hatte ihre Beine immer noch angezogen, war ihm aber wesentlich näher als letzte Nacht.

Einen Moment sah Jack ihr beim Schlafen zu und hing seinen Gedanken nach. _Mark ist tot und Sam ist zu mir gekommen, ich habe sie getröstet_, erinnerte er sich. _Aber wie ist sie in mein Bett gekommen? _Doch auch das fiel ihm wieder ein.

Er richtete sich auf und sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal sieben, also ließ er sich zurück ins Bett gleiten, darauf bedacht, Sam in ihrem Erholungsschlaf nicht zu stören.

Wieder einmal beobachtete er sie eingehend. Auch wenn sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, konnte man deutlich Augenringe darunter erkennen. Jack wusste, dass dies erst der Anfang war. Sam würde noch eine schwere Zeit durchmachen müssen. Zuerst die Vorbereitungen für die Beerdigung, dann die Trauerfeier, und der ganze Kram, der nach so etwas immer anfiel. Aber das, was danach kam, würde sie wahrscheinlich am meisten treffen. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie versuchen würde ihr Leben normal weiterzuleben und sich sofort wieder in die Arbeit stürzen würde, anstatt sich selbst die Zeit zu lassen, die sie brauchte. Aber so war Sam nun einmal und er konnte und wollte daran nichts ändern. Er akzeptierte sie, so wie sie war, auch wenn es ihm der Gedanke nicht gefiel, dass sie sich selbst damit schadete. Vielleicht konnte er sie ja zu einer kleinen Pause überreden, das hieß, wenn Hammond damit einverstanden war. Aber eigentlich sah er da kein Problem, da der General Sam's Familie kannte und bestimmt auch schon versucht hatte, Jacob zu erreichen. Jedenfalls stand es für Jack fest, dass er Sam mit ihren Problemen nicht im Stich lassen würde.

Niemals. Er würde für sie da sein.

Jack lag nun schon seit über einer halben Stunde neben seinem schlafenden Major und langsam drifteten seine Gedanken wieder in eine Richtung ab, wie sie es fast immer taten, wenn er ihr nah war. Wie oft hatte er geträumt, morgens neben ihr aufzuwachen. Heute war genau das passiert. Aber wieder einmal hatten seine Vorstellungen keine Schattenseiten gehabt, wie die Realität jetzt. Langsam kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass vielleicht alle Träume, Wünsche und Vorstellungen in Wahrheit ganz anders aussahen und längst nicht alles so perfekt war, wie er es sich wünschte. _Würde das auf die Vorstellungen von einer Beziehung mit Sam auch zutreffen?! Hoffentlich nicht._ Bis jetzt war in Jack's Gedanken immer alles perfekt gewesen, hatte sie so richtig angefühlt. Doch jetzt…_Nein, Jack. Lass dich davon nicht zurückdrängen. Es hat lange genug gedauert, bis du verstanden hast, dass du nur mit ihr glücklich sein kannst!_ Es würde perfekt sein. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, denn sie war perfekt. Bevor er sich in seiner Phantasiewelt ganz und gar verlor, nahm er sacht Sam's Arm von seiner Brust und stand auf. Leise verließ er das Schlafzimmer und begab sich in die Küche. Nachdem er erst einmal Kaffee gekocht hatte, schnappte er sich seinen Bademantel und holte schnell die Zeitung rein. Mit der ersten Tasse Kaffee schwang er sich auf einen Sessel, auf dem immer noch Sam's Sachen lagen, und überflog die Zeitung. Nach einer Weile legte er diese jedoch wieder weg. Er konnte sich einfach auf nichts konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken waren schon wieder bei Sam.

Als sie gestern verheult vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte, wollte sie reden, hatte es dann aber doch nicht getan. Genauso, bevor sie auf seinem Sofa eingeschlafen war. Und sie hatte reden wollen, als sie in mitten in der Nacht an seinem Bett stand, doch der Schlaf hatte sie letzten Endes übermannt, bevor sie dazu gekommen war. Er fand, dass es Zeit war, sich ein Stückchen Schmerz von der Seele zu reden.

Gestern Nacht hatte er eine seltsame Mischung von Gefühlen in ihren Augen erkannt. Nicht nur die verständliche Trauer und Müdigkeit, da war auch noch etwas anderes gewesen. Fast entschlossen hatte sie trotz ihrer schüchternen Haltung gewirkt. Aber entschlossen, was zu tun…?

Ein Schatten riss Jack aus seinen Gedanken. Nein, es war kein Schatten. Es war Sam, die an ihm vorbei gegangen war und sich nun auf dem Sofa niederließ. „Morgen, Sir.", kam es von ihr. Jack war leicht überrascht. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass sie wach war. „Guten Morgen. Haben Sie gut geschlafen?", kam seine Antwort, während er sie musterte. Im Gegensatz zu gestern Nacht sah sie etwas munterer und gesünder aus, aber verglichen mit sonst,…

„Sir, ich…was gestern Nacht war,….das…", versuchte sie anzufangen, doch Jack kam ihr zuvor: „Schon okay, Carter. Ihnen ging es nicht gut, und da habe ich Sie getröstet. Nichts wofür Sie sich schämen müssten.", versuchte er es hinunter zu spielen.

„Aber Sir, ich…ich habe...es tut mir…"

„Keine Entschuldigungen, Carter. Ich will nichts davon hören. Nur zwei Freunde, die sich nahe waren, um Trost zu finden. Nichts weiter." _…und von denen einer fast gestorben wäre, während er sich dazu gezwungen hat, mit dem Kopf, statt mit seinem Herz zu denken, und nicht über sie herzufallen, _fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Jetzt schaute Sam ihrem Colonel das erste Mal an diesem Morgen direkt in die Augen. „Wirklich? Ich fühle mich so, als hätte ich…ich weis nicht…ich war schwach."

„Carter, Sie sind auch nur ein Mensch, richtig?! Machen Sie sich deshalb keinen Kopf. Es ist gut ab und zu ein bisschen Schwäche zu zeigen. Es erinnert uns daran, dass wir nicht nur ein Teil der Air Force sind, sondern auch fühlende und leidende menschliche Wesen." So etwas Tiefsinniges gab er nur selten von sich, das wusste beide.

Doch bei Sam war es angekommen. Sie nickte.

„Sir?"

„Ja?"

Sie schaute wieder auf und sah im in die Augen. Ihre Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Danke."

„Wollen Sie wirklich nicht noch ein bisschen bleiben, Carter?"

Sam hatte wieder ihre Sachen an, nahm ihre Handtasche und war im Begriff zu gehen. Sie hatten zusammen gefrühstückt, Sam hatte am Flughafen angerufen und ein Ticket nach San Diego gebucht. Über „das Reden" war kein Wort mehr gefallen, und Jack hatte sich entschlossen ihr Zeit zu geben und darauf zu warten, dass sie sich von selbst öffnete.

„Nein danke, Sir. Mein Flug geht in ein paar Stunden und ich muss vorher noch ein paar Sachen von zu Hause holen. Danke für alles Sir, das vergesse ich Ihnen nicht."

Jack nickte nur und sah zu, wie sie die Haustür öffnete. Dann fiel ihm wieder etwas ein.

„Carter!" Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Ja, Sir?"

„Wann genau geht ihr Flug?", fragte er.

„Um Halb zwei, Sir."

„Gut, dann hole ich Sie zwei Stunden vorher bei Ihnen zu Hause ab."

„Sir, ich kann selbst zum Flughafen fahren und mein Auto dort abstellen.", noch verstand sie nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Ich werde mit Ihnen fliegen, Major.", stellte Jack mit ruhiger Stimme fest.

„Aber, Sir. Warum? Sie müssen übermorgen wieder zurück ins SGC, und ich…"

„Keine Chance, Carter. Erstens, ist bis Montagmorgen noch genug Zeit um zurückzufliegen. Zweitens, ich habe Ihnen doch gestern versprochen, für Sie dazu sein, oder erinnern Sie sich nicht mehr daran?"

Sam war durcheinander, warum wollte Jack sie unbedingt begleiten? Sie suchte verzweifelt nach einer weiteren Ausrede, die ihn umstimmen konnte. Schließlich machte sie einen letzten Versuch: „Sir, der General, wird ausrasten, wenn zwei von vier SG-1 Mitgliedern unentschuldigt fehlen." Aber Jack nahm auch dieses Argument auseinander: „Den General habe ich schon informiert, dass sie am Montag fehlen werden. Und was mich angeht, soll er doch eine weitere Bemerkung in meine Akte setzen, irgendwann quillt sie ja doch über und sie müssen einiges davon in den Müll schmeißen.."

Sie lächelte leicht über seinen Sarkasmus. Langsam schlich sich in Sam der Gedanke auf, dass er das irgendwie alles geplant hatte. Wie wusste sie nicht. „Sir, dass…das kann ich nicht von Ihnen verlangen." Jack grinste, „Ich wüsste nicht, wann Sie mich darum gebeten haben, Major. Auch wenn es nicht immer so aussieht, kann ich doch ganz gut für mich selbst entscheiden."

„In Ordnung, Sir.", antwortete sie ihm, da ihr nun die Argumente ausgegangen waren, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als resigniert zu nicken. Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie gar keine Argumente mehr finden. Eigentlich freute sie sich, all das nicht allein durchstehen zu müssen. Zumindest den Anfang.

Mit einem „Bis dann, Sir.", verließ sie Jack's Haus, während dieser sich das Telefon griff und ein zweites Ticket bestellte.


	3. Don't fly away

Kapitel 3 ~Don't fly away~

Es war noch keine halb zwölf, als es an Sam's Haustür klingelte. Schnell lief sie zur Tür, bat ihren Colonel herein und war dann auch schon wieder verschwunden. Jack folgte ihr leicht verwirrt in die Küche. Die Hände lässig in den Hosentaschen, lehnte er sich an ihren Küchentresen, während sie wie wild durch das Haus lief und ihre Sachen zusammen suchte. Leicht amüsiert beobachtete Jack, wie sie, immer wenn sie durch die Küche lief, sich die Kaffeetasse schnappte, im Weitergehen einen Schluck daraus nahm und die Tasse dann neben Jack abstellte.

„Sir, möchten Sie auch einen Kaffee?", bot sie ihm gespielt fröhlich an, dann war sie auch schon wieder ins Wohnzimmer verschwunden.

„Ja, gerne." Und noch bevor Sam dazu kam, ihm eine Tasse aus dem Schrank zu holen, und ihm etwas einzugießen, hatte Jack sich schon ihre Tasse geschnappt und nahm genüsslich einen großen Schluck. Als er aufsah hatte er Sam's Gesicht mit einem leicht säuerlichen Ausdruck vor sich.

„Sir. Ich meinte eigentlich, dass Sie Ihre eigene Tasse bekommen. Das ist mein Kaffee da.", stellte sie mit einem Blick auf ihre, nun halbleere Tasse, angeknirscht fest.

Als Jack sich jedoch mit einem schuldvollem Blick bei ihr entschuldigte, musste sie schmunzeln: „Schon gut, Sir. Dann habe ich nicht mehr so viel zu spülen." Damit hatte sie den Raum auch schon wieder verlassen. Jack sah auf die Uhr. Wenn sie nicht im totalen Stress einchecken wollten, musste sie jetzt langsam los. „Carter, wie lange brauchen Sie denn noch?"

„Nur noch eine Minute.", kam es aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Sie sind doch sonst immer so pünktlich.", rief Jack ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. Kurz darauf erschien sie mit einem Koffer in der einen Hand und einer Jacke über dem Arm, in der Küche.

„Ich weiß, Sir. Aber heute bin ich…"

„Schon gut, Carter. Tut mir Leid. Ich hatte vergessen, dass…", stockte er. Er wollte es nicht aussprechen. Doch Sam verstand und lenkte schnell ab. „Meinetwegen können wir sofort los, ich muss nur noch die Tasse ausspülen." Sie schnappte sich die Tasse aus Jack's Hand, nahm den letzten Schluck und hielt sie unter den Wasserstrahl. Verdutzt darüber, plötzlich nichts mehr in der Hand zu haben, schnappte Jack sich Sam's Koffer und ging Richtung Haustür.

Eine Dreiviertel Stunde später parkte Jack seinen Ford vor dem Colorado Springs Airport. Er stieg aus und holte seine Reisetasche und Sam's Koffer von hinten, während Sam im Wagen sitzen blieb. Die ganze Fahrt über hatte sie geschwiegen und er hatte irgendwann mit seinen Small Talk Versuchen aufgehört. _Lass ihr die Zeit zum Nachdenken, Jack. _, sagte er zu sich selbst, wollte andererseits um jeden Preis verhindern, dass sie sich in ihrer Trauerwelt vergrub.

Langsam machte er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen Lieblingsmajor. Selbst als er ihr die Tür öffnete machte sie keine Anstalten auszusteigen, sondern schaute nur mit glasigen Augen nach vorne. Jack legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Sam. Hey…wir sind da. Sie können jetzt aussteigen." Erst jetzt registrierte Sam, dass sie nicht mehr fuhren. Sie schaute sich um. Vor ihr lag das Flughafengebäude. Sie waren also da, komisch, ihr war die Fahrt gar nicht so lange vorgekommen. Verwirrt schaut sie zu Jack hoch.

„Wie lange stehen wir schon hier?" Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wo sie mit den Gedanken gewesen war. „Och…ehm…ich war eben schnell eine Pommes essen, dann habe ich eingecheckt, und die Taschen geholt.", konnte es Jack sich nicht verkneifen.

Sam warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Sir, das können Sie in der Zeit gar nicht geschafft haben. Zum Flughafen braucht man…" Jack unterbrach sie: „Schon gut, Carter. Das war ein Witz. Ich wollte Sie nur ein bisschen ärgern. Sie waren nur in Gedanken. Wir sind gerade erst angekommen. Und nun sehen Sie zu, dass Sie aus dem Wagen kommen, ehe Sie Schimmel ansetzen." Beide mussten lächeln. Bei jedem anderen wäre sie beleidigt über diese Bemerkung gewesen, aber bei Jack wusste sie, wie es gemeint war und schließlich schaffte sie es tatsächlich sich ihre Handtasche zuschnappen und aus dem Wagen zusteigen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug versuchte sie frische Luft in ihre Lungen zupumpen und gleichzeitig fuhr sie sich durch die Haare. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so müde gewesen war. Gut, an den Wochenenden, die sie über ihrem Reaktor verbrachte war sie vermutlich genauso müde, konnte die Müdigkeit jedoch mit literweise Kaffee vertreiben. In Gedanken zählte sie nach. Sie hatte heute erst drei Tassen des lecker duftenden Lebenselixiers gehabt. Das konnte ja nichts werden.

Jack beobachtete, wie sie versuchte Leben in ihren Körper zu bringen. „Können wir?" Ein Murren war die Antwort. „Okay, Carter, lassen Sie mich raten: Sie brauchen einen Kaffee!"

Er schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen. „Woher wissen Sie…?"

„Kommen Sie schon, Sam, ich arbeite seit sieben Jahren mit Ihnen zusammen und wenn wir auf Mission sind, stehen Sie eine halbe Stunde früher auf, nur um genügend Zeit zu haben, literweise Kaffee in sich hineinzuschütten. Warum hat SG-1 wohl immer eine Extrapackung Kaffeepulver dabei? Nicht nur Daniel schluckt das Zeug wie blöde. Glauben Sie mir, ich wäre stark überrascht, wenn Sie jetzt keinen Kaffee gebrauchen könnten."

Sam fühlte sich unangenehm durchschaut. Wieso achtete ihr Colonel auf so was? Doch ihre Gedanken wurden von Dankbarkeit abgelöst, als er ihren Koffer hinter sich herzog, während er seine eigene Tasche um den Arm trug. Sie fühlte sich nicht in der Lage einen Koffer zuschleppen. Im Moment lag genug Last auf ihren Schultern, wenn auch nur symbolisch. Eigentlich wollte sie nur zurück in ihr Bett, tagelang schlafen und dann aufwachen, um festzustellen, dass alles nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen war und ihr Bruder noch lebte. Doch sie wusste, dass dem nicht so war und musste nach San Diego. Wer würde sich sonst kümmern? Ihre Mutter war tot, ihr Vater auf Mission und wahrscheinlich nicht zu erreichen. Moment. Sie wusste gar nicht, ob er zu erreichen war. Sie hatte es bis jetzt ja noch nicht versucht. Das hatte sie völlig vergessen. Schnell kramte sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und schaute verwirrt auf den Bildschirm. Warum war es ausgeschaltet? Trotz mehrerer Versuche es wieder in Gang zu bekommen, ließ es sich nicht einschalten.

„Vielleicht ist der Akku leer.", mutmaßte Jack. Das sie da nicht gleich drauf gekommen war. Sie hatte es gestern Abend aufladen wollen, war aber nicht dazu gekommen, weil sie erst heute Morgen zu Hause ankam. Und da hatte sie natürlich nicht dran gedacht. Jetzt flog sie ohne funktionierendes Handy durch das Land und niemand konnte sie erreichen. Doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein: „Sir? Haben Sie ein Handy bei sich?" Jack hatte geahnt, dass diese Frage kommen würde und er zog es aus der Jackentasche. „Carter, Sie wissen ja, wie ich diese Dinger hasse. Aber Hammond hat mich gezwungen, eins mitzunehmen, damit er uns erreichen kann. Wen wollen sie eigentlich anrufen?"

„Den Stützpunkt. Ich will, dass sie versuchen, Dad zu erreichen. Ich muss es ihm sagen. Ich will nicht, dass er es von einem Außenstehenden erfährt." Jack steckte das Handy zurück in seine Tasche. „Sir?", kam es fragend von Sam.

„Schon erledigt. Ich habe Hammond doch gestern Abend informiert. Er weiß von Mark und er versucht bereits die Tok'ra zu erreichen. Ich denke, er wird sich melden." Sam war überrascht. Jack hatte anscheinend an alles gedacht. Sie war ihm dankbar dafür und schenkte ihm eines ihrer berühmten Lächeln. Zwar war es heute keines ihrer 5000 Watt-Lächeln, aber für einen kurzen Augenblick hätte es ausgereicht, einen kleinen Raum damit zu erhellen.

Jetzt blieb nur noch einer zu benachrichtigen. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie es vor sich hergeschoben. Nachdem sie es gestern Abend am Telefon erfahren hatte, hatte sie sofort versucht ihn zu erreichen, aber es ging nur die Mailbox ran. Wahrscheinlich war er im Dienst. Ihr hatte der Mut gefehlt, es laut auszusprechen, dass Mark tot war. So als würde erst dadurch bestätigt, dass er tot war. Also hatte sie Pete nur gesagt, dass sie zu arbeiten hatte und dass sie ihr Date verschieben müssten. Jetzt machte er sich bestimmt Sorgen um sie. Sie musste ihn anrufen. „Sir?" Jack drehte sich um. Mittlerweile standen die beiden vor dem Haupteingang und Menschen strömten um sie herum. „Ja?" „Könnte ich vielleicht doch einmal ihr Telefon benutzen? Ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht Pete anzurufen." Jack zuckte innerlich zusammen. War seine Entscheidung ihn hinter ihrem Rücken anzurufen richtig gewesen? Oder hatte er sich damit zu weit in das Privatleben seines Major's vorgewagt? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Sam es ihm nicht übel nahm. Also erzählte er ihr, dass er ihn informiert hatte.

Doch leider trat das ein, was er befürchtet hatte; sie ging in die Luft: „Gestern Abend schon?! Sir, wie...es geht ja wohl nur mich etwas an, wem ich vom Tod meines Bruders erzähle. Wie kommen Sie dazu…?!"

„Ich…Ich weiß nicht. Ich fand, dass sei ich ihm schuldig. Wenn Sie schon zu mir kommen, statt zu ihm zu gehen, sich von mir trösten lassen und bei mir übernachten, da dachte ich, dass er wenigstens das Recht hatte…", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

„Sie hatten nicht das Recht…!", fuhr sie erregt dazwischen, bevor sie innehielt. Sie schrie hier gerade ihren Vorgesetzen an. Was dachte sie sich eigentlich dabei? Aber er hatte wirklich kein Recht ihren Freund von dem Tod ihres Bruders zuinformieren.

„Sir, das war nicht fair.", brachte sie es von sich, ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, während sie reuevoll auf den Boden vor ihr starrte.

„Ich weiß. Gestern dachte ich, es wäre das Richtige. Aber jetzt…es ist Ihre Sache, wann Sie wen informieren. Sie haben ein gutes Recht auf mich sauer zu sein. Es tut mir Leid. Da kommen Sie schon als erstes zu mir und dann falle ich Ihnen auch noch in den Rücken. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich hoffe, ich habe Ihnen dadurch keine Probleme bereitet, Carter."

Sam dachte nach, während sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Sie hatte ihn nicht so anschreien dürfen, nach alldem, was er für sie getan hatte, aber er hätte Pete auch nicht informieren dürfen. Das war ihr Privatsache. Aber…eigentlich machte das nun auch nicht mehr viel aus. Sie hatte Pete belogen, was ihre Entschuldigung am Telefon anging und er wusste es. Vielleicht würde ihr das erleichtern, den entscheidenden Schritt zu tun. Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Jedenfalls stand sie jetzt gleich vor mehreren unangenehmen Situationen. Sie musste sich bei Jack entschuldigen, Pete die Wahrheit sagen, nach San Diego fliegen und dort alles regeln und schließlich Daniel, Teal'C und Janet Bescheid sagen. Janet hatte sie auch belogen. Und sie wünschte sich, es ungeschehen machen zu können; ihr von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben, doch das hatte sie nicht, und jetzt würde sie in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen. Okay, zuerst die Entschuldigung. „Sir,…", begann sie zaghaft, traute sich nicht ihm dabei in die Augen zusehen, „Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie für mich da sind, und ich hatte kein Recht Sie anzuschreien. Es tut mir Leid."

„Nein, das war schon richtig so. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Es war falsch, Sie zu hintergehen, es geschieht nie wieder. Versprochen. Und jetzt lassen Sie uns das vergessen und sehen, dass wir einchecken können und Sie Ihren Kaffee kriegen. Sie sind immer noch müde, und brauchen Ruhe. Im Flieger können Sie schlafen, aber bis dahin wird Ihnen die Kaffeedroge reichen müssen." Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Sam nickte ihm zu und gemeinsam betraten sie das Gebäude.

Sie standen nun schon seit einer Viertel Stunde am Schalter und es schien nicht vorwärts zu gehen. Jack schaute immer wieder genervt nach vorne und trat unruhig von einen Fuß auf den anderen. Aber Sam starrte nur in die Leere. Sie war wieder einmal in Gedanken. Gefangen in ihrer eigenen Welt. Wie gern würde Jack sie da rausholen. Wie gerne würde er sie in den Arm nehmen, ihr beruhigende Worte zuflüstern und für sie da sein. Aber er hielt es für besser, ihr fürs erste nur letzteres zu bieten. Also stellte er seine Tasche auf dem Boden ab und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. Sie schaute zu ihm auf. Dankbar. Er wusste, sie wollte das alles nicht wahr haben, aber irgendwann musste sie es. Spätestens wenn sie in San Diego waren. Jack ließ seinen Arm um Sam geschlungen während die beiden langsam aber stetig in der Schlange vorrückten.

Plötzlich hörte Jack Rufe hinter sich. „Sam! Sam! Hey! Sam!" Die Rufe wurden immer lauter, bis schließlich auch Sam sie wahrnahm und sich umdrehte. Jack tat es ihr nach. _Oh nein. Nicht das auch noch! Wieso musste Pete jetzt hier auftauschen?! _Jack hoffte, es würde nicht zu hart für Sam werden. Schnell zog er seinen Arm zurück. Er wollte Pete nicht noch Anlass zu weiterem Unmut geben. Schnell warf er einen Blick auf Sam. War da Angst in ihren Augen? Hatte sie Angst, Pete alles zubeichten? Oder war es die Angst vor dem Zusammentreffen der beiden? Ihm und Pete? Was auch immer, die Angst war da.

„Sam, Liebes! Ich hab dich überall gesucht! Keiner wusste wo du bist.", entfuhr es Pete, als er bei Ihnen angekommen war. Er zog Sam in eine hastige Umarmung. Sam bekam gar nicht mit, wie ihr geschah. Pete hatte so schnell seinen Mund auf den ihren gedrückt, dass sie sich zusammenreißen musste, ihn nicht wegzustoßen. Sie war überrascht, sie war…sie wusste es nicht. Was hatte sie erwartet? Dass sie tagelang wegbleiben könnte, ohne dass er Fragen stellte? Plötzlich auftauchte? Ein Polizist, der keine Fragen stellt? Nein. Schließlich endete der plötzliche Kuss und sie konnte wieder normal atmen. „Was macht du hier, Sam?"

„Ich fliege nach San Diego.", antwortete sie gefasst.

Ein entgeisterter Blick traf sie. „Aber was macht dein Colonel dann hier?" Und mit einem eifersüchtigen Blick auf Jack brachte er eine knappe, leicht bissige Begrüßung hervor: „Colonel." Es war mehr eine Frage, als eine Feststellung.

Jack entschloss mit einem Blick auf die hilflos dreinschauende Sam, selbst zuantworten: „Hallo. Ich habe Sam hierher gebracht und hatte vor, sie nach San Diego zu begleiten. Sie sollte in ihrem Zustand nicht alleine fliegen. Finden Sie nicht?" Pete schaute etwas verwirrt drein. „Ja. Doch. Da haben Sie Recht. Leider kann ich hier nicht weg. Ich habe Schicht. Genauer gesagt, bin ich noch im Dienst. Sam, Liebes? Würdest du bitte noch zwei oder drei Tage warten und dann mit mir gemeinsam fliegen?"

„Das…das geht nicht. Ich muss jetzt etwas tun. Ich muss zu Mark." Innerlich tobte sie. Er hatte nicht mal etwas wie ‚Es tut mir Leid' gesagt, er hatte sie nicht getröstet. Dabei war es Mark, der sie zusammengebracht hatte. Ihr Bruder. Sein Freund. Sie spürte die Tränen in sich aufsteigen, brachte aber gerade noch genug Kraft auf sie zurückzuhalten. Zumindest für den Moment. Mit einem Nicken zu Jack zog Pete Sam aus der Schlange und ein paar Meter von ihm weg. „Sam. Kann das nicht warten? Ich möchte mit dir zusammen fliegen. Will dich nicht alleine lassen. Bitte warte noch ein paar Tage." Unsicher antwortet sie ihm: „Ich bin nicht alleine. Der Colonel kann ja auf mich aufpassen. Er muss Montag morgen wieder in Colorado sein und dann dauert es nicht mehr lange, bis du da bist. Ich schaffe das schon. Aber bitte versuch zu verstehen, dass ich jetzt fliegen muss. Er ist…war mein Bruder. Und dein Freund." Von Pete kam nur ein verärgerter Blick. Dann wurden die beiden von seinem Handy aufgeschreckt. „Shanahan…" Kurze Zeit später legte er auf.

„So, ich muss los. Wir sehen uns spätestens Dienstag." Schnell gab er ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, rief dem Colonel etwas von „Gut Aufpassen" zu und verschwand dann in der wartenden Menge. Sam schaute ihm nachdenklich nach. War das der Mann, den sie liebte?

So gefühllos, überrumpelnd und verständnislos? Sie konnte es nicht glauben, wie er sich verhalten hatte.

„Carter!" Sam schreckte auf. Diesmal war es Jack, der sie rief. Sie ging wieder zurück zum Schalter. Jack stand mittlerweile ganz vorne und reichte der Frau auf der anderen Seite seine Papiere. Sie tat es ihm nach. „Alles okay, Sam? Sie sehen, wie soll ich sagen, verändert aus." „Nein, Sir. Schon okay. Es geht mir gut. Ich bin nur müde und will endlich in den Flieger." Sie nahmen die Tickets entgegen, Jack schnappte sich die Taschen und Sam folgte ihm zur Gepäckabgabe.

Endlich saßen sie in ihrem Flieger. Sam atmete tief durch. Sie war erleichtert, alles hinter sich lassen zu können. Das laute, von Menschen überfüllte, Terminal, die Stadt, und vielleicht sogar Pete. Sie war müde und wollte endlich schlafen.

Jack saß am Gang und schaute nun neben sich. Sam sah erschöpft aus. Sie hatte ihren Sitz zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Er konnte verstehen, dass sie mit ihrer Kraft am Ende war. Die Vorbereitungen für den Start wurden getroffen. „Bitte bringen Sie Ihren Sitz in eine aufrechte Position, Ma'am.", hörte Jack die Stewardess neben sich. Als Sam nicht reagierte, stupste er sie sacht an. „Sam. Ihr Sitz. Beim Start müssen Sie ihn hochstellen." Verwirrt öffnete Sam ihre Augen. Sie murmelte etwas vor sich hin, was Jack nicht verstand und machte sich daran, den Sitz wieder einzustellen.

Der Start lief zügig ab und schon waren sie in der Luft. _Auf dem Weg zu Schmerz und Trauer, _sagte Jack sich entmutigt. Wieder fiel sein Blick auf Sam, die es gar nicht schnell genug haben konnte ihren Sitz wieder runter zubekommen. Sie lehnte sich mit einem leichten Stöhnen zurück und schloss erneut die Augen. Jack tat es ihr nach. Nach einer Weile veränderte Sam ihre Sitzposition wieder. Dann wieder. Jack wurde es zuviel.

„Würden Sie bitte aufhören in Ihrem Sitz so herumzuwuseln? Das macht mich nervös." Ruckartig saß sie still und steif da. „Schon gut," besänftigte er sie, „Sie brauchen keine Haltung anzunehmen, Carter. Wir haben Wochenende." Sie nickte dankbar und entspannte sich ein wenig. Zwei Minuten später öffnete Jack wieder die Augen und sah zu Sam. Sie hatte nicht mit dem hin- und herrücken aufgehört. „Kommen Sie, Carter. So finden Sie ja doch keinen Schlaf." Damit verstellte er seinen Sitz so, dass sie bequem ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnen konnte.

„Danke, Sir.", sagte Sam und schloss erschöpft ihre Augen. Keine zwei Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen und Jack schaute sich gelangweilt um. Neben ihnen am Fenster saß ein älterer Herr und schaute ihm fröhlich entgegen. Jack nickt ihm zu, und wendete dann seinen Blick nach vorne. Er würde auch versuchen etwas Schlaf zufinden.


	4. Being catched

Kapitel 4 ~Being catched~

Als er erwachte, fühlte Jack sich seltsam geborgen. Ihn umgab Wärme. Körperwärme. Als er seine Augen öffnete, bemerkte er, dass Sam's Kopf immer noch auf seiner Schulter ruhte und ihre Hand irgendwie den Weg zu seiner Brust gefunden hatte. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und er nahm ihren gleichmäßigen Atem wahr. Das erste Mal an diesem Wochenende hatte sie einen wirklich friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Mit dem Wissen, dass dieser Frieden bald wieder vorbei sein würde, schluckte Jack. Doch selbst wenn er sich auch noch so sehr wünschte, ihr all dies ersparen zu können, er konnte es nicht. Sie musste es selber schaffen. Selber, aber nicht allein.

Eine paar Reihen hinter Ihnen machte sich ein Baby lautstark bemerkbar. In seinen Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte er zunächst gar nicht, dass der ältere Mann neben Sam ihn angesprochen hatte. „Ihre Frau scheint ja wirklich müde zu sein, wenn sie bei diesem Lärm schlafen kann." Mit einem schiefen Lächeln beobachtete der Mann die schlafende Sam. „Ja. Das ist sie wirklich. Sie macht gerade eine schwere Zeit durch, und…sie ist nicht meine Frau. Wir sind Kollegen. Beide bei der Air Force." Auf dem Gesicht des Mannes machte sich ein zufriedener Ausdruck breit. „Oh, mein Enkel macht zur Zeit seine Offiziersausbildung. Er ist auf der Naval Air Station in Meridian, Mississippi stationiert und…" Damit war Jack klar, dass er nun einen langen Bericht über die Militärgeschichte der Familie des Mannes hören würde. Schweigend ließ er es über sich ergehen.

Zwanzig Minuten später bewegte sich Sam neben ihm. Im Halbschlaf gähnte sie und kuschelte sich instinktiv näher an ihn heran. Überrascht, wenn auch nicht unbedingt abgeneigt, beobachtete Jack, wie ihre Hand über seine Brust streichelte. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Sam richtig wach war und plötzlich aufschrak, als sie sich ihrer Situation bewusst wurde. „Tut…tut mir Leid, Sir.", brachte sie stammelnd heraus, während sie sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich und versuchte ihre verwuschelten Haare zuordnen. Jack fand, dass sie so zerstrubbelt noch ein kleines bisschen anziehender wirkte. Falls das aus seiner Sicht überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Ich wollte nicht….Ich dachte…", versuchte Sam es wieder gutzumachen. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen nickte Jack ihr zu und gab ihr somit zu verstehen, dass es okay war. Beruhigt fiel Sam in ihren Sitz zurück und zog scharf die Luft ein. Noch vor ein paar Sekunden hatte sie sich geborgen und ungeheuer sicher gefühlt, doch dann war ihr wieder klargeworden, dass Jack ihr kommandierender Offizier und Mark tot war. Und sie streichelte ihn und hatte das Bedürfnis sich sofort wieder an ihn zu kuscheln. Das kam ihr auf eine seltsame Art falsch vor. Nun versuchte sie ihre Gefühle im Zaum zuhalten und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Als Jack das bemerkte, sah er sie fragend an, zog dann aber seine Beine an, um ihr den Weg in den Gang freizumachen.

Erschöpft sah Sam in den Spiegel der Flugzeugtoilette. Erschöpft, ja und müde. So blickte ihr Spiegelbild sie an. Schnell spritzte sie sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht um wach zu werden und ordnete erneut ihre Haare. Viel half es nicht, so ohne Bürste, und es würde vorerst wohl beim Strubbellook bleiben müssen. Egal. Gedankenverloren schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und ging zurück.

Jack sah Sam den Gang herunter kommen und lächelte ihr zu. Doch sie schien es nicht zu bemerken und schaute weiter geradeaus. Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie beinahe an ihren Plätzen vorbei gegangen wäre, hätte Jack ihr nicht seinen Arm in den Weg gehalten. Überrascht sah sie ihn an. „Sam. Sie sitzen hier.", deutete er lächelnd auf den leeren Sitz neben ihm. Dankbar, dass sein Nachbar nun in seinem Vortrag unterbrochen wurde, den er wieder aufgenommen hatte, als Sam aufgestanden war.

„Eh, ja, Sir.", kam es zaghaft von ihr, als sie sich an ihm vorbei zu ihrem Sitz schob.

„Hey. So langsam müssten Sie es wirklich besser wissen, Carter. Wir sind nicht auf dem Stützpunkt, nicht mal im selben Bundesstaat. Haben nicht einmal festen Boden unter den Füßen und Sie sind immer noch beim Sir?", sein Blick war fragend.

„Ja. Ehm. Tut mir Leid. Gewohnheit, und außerdem…", sie unterbrach sich selbst. Es reichte, wenn sie wusste, dass es ihr Sicherheit gab, wenn er sie mit Carter ansprach. Sie fühlte sich immer so ungewohnt menschlich, so weiblich, wenn er sie Sam nannte. Aber als ihr kommandierender Offizier brauchte er das nicht unbedingt wissen. „Warum haben Sie das dann nicht schon viel früher gesagt?", harkte sie nach. Jack sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht verunsichern. Sie waren schon durcheinander genug, wegen…", diesmal war er es, der mitten im Satz abbrach.

„Sie haben Recht, Sir. Ich bin verwirrt. Im Moment schwirrt alles in meinem Kopf herum und ich kann es nicht ordnen."

„Das kenne ich." Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Was glauben Sie, wie ich mich fühle, wenn Sie anfangen über Ihr wissenschaftliches Zeugs zu reden. Da dreht sich auch alles und ich verstehe nach zwei Minuten rein gar nichts mehr.", erklärte er. Sie musste lächeln. Den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck, den er dabei immer hatte, er war wirklich immer einen Vortrag wert. Doch dann verschwand das Lächeln so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Ihre Gedanken drifteten wieder zurück zum Flughafen –zurück zu Pete. War er wirklich so gefühllos gewesen, wie es ihr vorgekommen war? Zwar hatte er besorgt gewirkt, sie umarmt, geküsst, aber er hatte nicht gefragt wie es ihr ging. Kein Beileid. Kein Trost. Nur die Erwartung, dass sie noch ein paar Tage wartete. Auf ihn wartete. Aber Sie musste nach San Diego. Musste wissen, ob es wirklich Mark war. Musste sich überzeugen. Denn noch klammerte sie sich an die Hoffnung, dass er es nicht war, auch wenn ihr diese Chance noch so gering erschien. Bei dem Gedanken an den toten Körper ihres Bruders auf der Metallbahre in der Gerichtsmedizin, lief es ihr kalt über den Rücken. Ihre Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Überall waren Fragen. „Warum?", flüsterte sie. Jack schaute sie durchdringend an. „Was warum?", fragte er dann besorgt. Sam, der erst jetzt bewusst wurde, dass sie die Frage laut gestellt hatte, sah zu ihm auf. Ihre blauen Augen trafen seine. „Ich…ich…warum Mark? Warum mein Bruder? Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum…" Jack nickte verstehend. „Genauso ging es mir auch…damals mit Charlie. Ich habe mich immer wieder gefragt, was er böses getan hatte, dass er so jung sterben musste. Und dann, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Aber Sam, das brauchen Sie nicht. Sie tragen keine Schuld. Es war ein Unfall. So etwas kann man nicht verstehen. Glauben Sie mir. Das Einfachste ist, wenn Sie versuchen, es zu akzeptieren. So hart das auch ist. Es wird eine Weile dauern, aber irgendwann wird das Gefühl der Leere verschwinden." „Ich weiß, dass ich keine Schuld an seinem Tod habe, aber ich bereue einiges. Als ich das letzte Mal mit ihm telefoniert habe, habe ich einfach so aufgelegt. Ich…ich war…ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich antworten sollte, als er mich gefragt hat, ob ich glücklich bin…" sprudelte es Sam nur so heraus. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie das Bedürfnis hatte, Jack alles zu erzählen. „Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr lügen, was das anging. Das habe ich zu oft…zu lange." Jack brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand. „Sind Sie denn nicht glücklich?"

Bin ich glücklich? Nein. „Nein, Sir.", brachte sie heraus. Und nach einem weiteren Moment fügte sie ein „schon lange nicht mehr.", hinzu. Jack war überrascht. Carter schien doch immer glücklich und zufrieden. Sie strahlte jedes Mal. Wenn sie von ihrer Arbeit erzählte und sie freute sich auf die nächtliche Arbeit an ihrem Reaktor, oder an was auch immer sie gerade arbeitete. Warum war ihm das nie aufgefallen?

„Schon lange? Seid wann denn? Und warum?" Obwohl es ihm nicht gefiel, Sam in dieser Verfassung so mit Fragen zulöchern, er musste es wissen. Sie schien zu überlegen. Dann fing sie an zu erzählen, während sie nervös mit dem Reisverschluss ihrer Strickjacke spielte. „Ich…Sir, erinnern Sie sich noch, vor ein paar Jahren, als ich auf der Prometheus gefangen war?" Sie sprach leise, damit die anderen Passagiere nicht alles mitbekamen, schließlich hatte sie vor Urzeiten eine militärische Schweigepflicht unterzeichnet. Jack nickte. „Damals war ich völlig alleine auf diesem riesigen Schiff. Und nachdem ich alles versucht hatte und schon aufgeben wollte, muss ich wohl angefangen haben, zu halluzinieren. Auf jeden Fall hörte ich erst Stimmen, und dann erschienen mir Personen, die mir wichtig sind." Verlegenheit machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Natürlich war ihr auch Jack erschienen und nach dem Erscheinen ihres Dad's, war diese auch die deutlichste Erinnerung an diese Zeit. Dieser Kuss…auch wenn es nur ein Traum im Traum gewesen war. Schnell versuchte sie ihre Gedanken auf das Thema zurückzulenken.

„Und irgendwann auch mein Vater. Er hat mir Hoffnung gemacht und wollte nicht, dass ich aufgebe. Ich würde es schaffen, hat er gesagt. Und er hat mich einiges gefragt. Aber bei einer Frage fiel es mir schwer zu antworten. Ob ich glücklich sei. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich sehr glücklich mit meiner Arbeit sei, froh und dankbar über die Chance ein kleines bisschen im Weltraum zu verändern, aber das war nicht das, was er hören wollte. Schließlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich zwar froh bin, euch, SG-1, zu haben, aber mir trotzdem etwas im Leben fehlt. Ich…manchmal…da bin ich wirklich einsam." Jack nickte wieder. Das kannte er nur zu gut. Sam fehlte, was auch ihm schon seit langem nicht mehr vergönnt war. Die Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen. Nähe wie Sam's Berührungen es gewesen waren, ihre Umarmungen am letzten Abend. Solche Nähe, die er am liebsten nie wieder verlassen würde. Ihre Nähe. Nur leider wussten beide nur zu gut, was für sie auf dem Spiel stand. Die Air Force stand wie eine Mauer zwischen ihnen. Fest und fast, aber nur fast, undurchdringbar.

Ein paar Minuten saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Keiner wusste so Recht, was er sagen sollte und dachte nach. Schließlich kam von Jack ein leises „Mir geht es genauso."

Sam schaute kurz zu ihm auf, ließ ihren Blick dann aber wieder auf ihren Schoß zurückfallen. Sie war überrascht so etwas von ihm zu hören. Ihr Colonel war sonst immer der verschlossene Typ, der nicht viel über seine Gefühle redete. Und nun hatte er zugeben, dass auch er einsam war. Vielleicht war das ja ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer. Aber nein, daran hatte sie jetzt nicht zu denken. Sie verbot es sich selbst. Zuerst würde sie all das, was in San Diego auf sie wartete, hinter sich bringen. Dann konnte sie immer noch weiter sehen.


	5. Time to think

Kapitel 5 ~Time to Think~

Knapp eine Woche war vergangen, seit Mark in San Diego erschossen wurde. Und Sam war noch lange nicht wieder die Alte, als Jack sie an diesem Abend das erste Mal wiedersah. Das SG-1 Team saß mit Janet bei O'Malleys zusammen, um Sam ein bisschen zu trösten und für sie da zu sein. Sam saß etwas verkrampft an dem Ecktisch am Fenster, an dem sich keiner so wirklich traute, ein Thema anzuschneiden, aus Angst Sam zu verletzen. Janet und Daniel unterhielten sich über belangloses Zeug und versuchten Teal'C von ihrer Meinung zu überzeugen, während Jack Sam's geistige Abwesenheit bemerkte. Er saß ihr direkt gegenüber und bemerkte den traurigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen sofort.

_Sie denkt an Mark. _Also war der Tod ihres Bruders doch nicht so an ihr vorüber gegangen, wie es anfangs den Anschein gemacht hatte. Sam stand vor der Tür und hatte sich fein gemacht, als Jack sie mit dem Wagen abgeholt hatte. Äußerlich wirkte sie normal, ja, an diesem Abend in seinen Augen wieder einmal, trotz einfacher Jeans und Bluse, viel zu hübsch. Jedoch hatte sie auf dem ganzen Weg hierher, während Daniel und Janet zu dem schon im Wagen sitzenden Teal'C zugestiegen waren, kein einziges Wort gesagt. Äußerst ungewöhnlich für sie, fand Jack. Das dies bis jetzt keinem anderen der Freunde aufgefallen war, blieb für ihn ein Rätsel.

Nun starrte sie in das Windlicht, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand und nippte nur ab und zu an dem Wasser, das sie sich anfangs bestellt hatte. Jack beobachtete, wie sie ihre Augen schloss. Tränen hingen an ihren Wimpern, als sie sie wieder öffnete. Schnell drehte Jack sich um und kramte aus seiner Jacke, die er um die Stuhllehne geschlungen hatte, eine Packung Taschentücher hervor. Sam sah verstohlen zu ihm auf, als er ihr eines daraus herüberschob.

Dann nahm sie es an und wischte sich damit ihre Augen trocken.

Inzwischen hatte Daniel, der neben Jack saß, seinen Bericht über die ägyptische Heilkunde beendet und sah nun zu Sam herüber, von der er zumindest einen kurzen Kommentar erwartete. Als dieser nicht kam, trat eine peinliche Stille ein. Einige Augenblicke später waren alle Augen am Tisch auf Sam gerichtet, die peinlich berührt auf die Tischplatte starrte. „Ich bin mal kurz auf Toilette.", kam es knapp von ihr und da war sie auch schon aufgestanden. Die vier sahen ihr verdutzt nach. Sie alle wussten, dass Sam noch immer litt, waren aber der Meinung gewesen, dass ihr ein wenig Ablenkung gut tun würde und hatten sie zu dem Abendessen in ihrem Stammlokal überredet.

Janet war die erste, die reagierte: „Ich komme mit, Sam.", rief sie ihr durch das Lokal nach. Sie war schon halb aufgestanden, als sie von Jack am Arm festgehalten wurde. „Lass ihr einen Moment Zeit für sich, Janet. Danach kannst du sie trösten gehen." „Aber sie…", widersetze sie sich dem Colonel.

„Bitte, Janet. Lass ihr eine Minute. Sie ist wirklich am Ende mit den Nerven. Glaub mir." Das zog. Alle wussten um Jacks Erfahrungen mit dem Tod im Allgemeinen und besonders den von Familienmitgliedern. Janet setzte sich zurück an ihren Platz und nahm einen großen Zug aus ihrem Bierglas. Dafür erntete sie einen strengen Blick von Daniel, der ihre eigentliche Haltung zu vielem Alkohol kannte.

Sam ließ die Tür der Damentoilette hinter sich zufallen und lehnte sich über das erste Waschbecken. Starr fiel ihr Blick auf den Spiegel und verweilte dort.

Das war also das Gesicht der Frau, die ganz allein war. Ihre Mutter war schon seit Jahren tot.

Ihr Vater war bei den Tok'ra, weit von ihr entfernt auf einer strenggeheimen Mission. Ob es die gleiche war, auf der er sich zu Mark's Tod befunden hatte oder eine andere, konnte sie nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Und seit einer Woche war nun auch Mark, ihr einziger Bruder tot. Erschossen im Dienst. Von einem Kleinkriminellen. Mitten in einer vielbesuchten Einkaufsstraße in San Diego. Wieso hatte er sterben müssen?! Sie hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf. Er wollte doch nur einen Ladendiebstahl verhindern. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum ihr Bruder hatte sterben müssen. Aber was hatte Jack gesagt?

_So etwas kann man nicht verstehen... Es wird eine Weile dauern, aber irgendwann wird das Gefühl der Leere verschwinden. _

Irgendwann… . Aber wann war das? Wie lange würde sie leiden müssen? Bis der nächste geliebte Mensch aus ihrer Umgebung starb? Denn so kam es ihr vor. Kaum war sie auch nur halbwegs über den Tod eines Menschen hinweg, so starb der nächste. Das hatte sie auch Pete gesagt.

_Die meisten Männer, die ich kennen gelernt habe, sind gestorben. _

Und nun war Mark tot. Wieder einer. Wieder ein geliebter Mensch auf dieser Erde weniger. Am liebsten wollte sie in Selbstmitleid versinken, sich in ihrer Wohnung verbarrikadieren und nie mehr einen Menschen sehen. Langsam trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück und ließ sich dann an der kalten Fliesenwand hinter ihr hinunter gleiten. Da war es wieder, das Gefühl der Leere, das sie jede Nacht aufs Neue spürte, wenn sie allein in ihrem Bett lag. Leere. Sie fühlte sich so leer.

Do you know the feeling

_Everything in your life_

_Is against you_

_Burning you out_

The world is covered in dark clouds

_And you don't feel like before_

…

Tränen stiegen erneut in ihr auf. Die letzten Tage waren für sie schlimmer gewesen, als alles an was sie sich erinnern konnte. Selbst die Foltermethoden der Goa'uld kamen ihr in dieser Zeit nicht so grausam vor, wie der Tod eines Familienmitglieds. Folter war größtenteils nur körperlich, diese Erfahrung schmerzte jedoch körperlich und seelisch. Erschöpft kauerte sie sich noch enger an die Wand und ließ die Tränen den Kampf gewinnen. Als der Anruf des Polizisten sie erreicht hatte, hatte sie Mark's Tod nicht wahr haben wollen. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er tot war. Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Nachdem sie von Jack liebevoll getröstet worden war, ging es ihr zwar nicht sonderlich besser, aber es war wieder ein bisschen Hoffnung in ihr aufgekeimt.

_But there's something shining through_

_A glimmery shine out there_

Is getting through your clouds

_You still have hope_

…

An diesen Hoffnungsschimmer hatte sie sich geklammert, verzweifelt die Hoffnung bewahrt, dass es nicht Mark war, der da tot im Leichensack auf sie wartete. Dieser kleine Funken Hoffnung hatte ihr die nötige Kraft gegeben, den Weg nach San Diego zu überstehen. Natürlich war Jack's Anwesenheit ihr auch ein Trost gewesen. Am Flughafen hatte er sich um ihr Gepäck gekümmert, an Bord hatte er großes Verständnis für ihr Verhalten gezeigt, zuvor hatte er den General und Pete informiert, was ihr nachträgliche Probleme erspart hatte und worauf sie gar nicht mehr sauer sein konnte, und in San Diego angekommen hatte er schließlich einen Großteil der Angelegenheiten für Mark's Begräbnis erledigt. Er hatte ihr vertraut, sie unterschützt, ihr geholfen und ihr Halt geboten. Kurz: Er war für sie da gewesen.

Das gab ihr einen neuen Hoffnungsschimmer. Sie war doch nicht so alleine, wie sie gedacht hatte. Sie hatte noch Jack, der für sie da war. Ihr Freund und Kollege, und…Vorgesetzter, leider. Doch sie ließ diesen Gedanken schnell wieder in der tiefsten Versenkung ihres Bewusstseins verschwinden. Das konnte sie im Moment nicht gebrauchen, es würde jetzt alles nur noch schwerer für sie machen, wenn sie jetzt an eine Beziehung mit ihm dachte und sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, wie sie diesen gewissen Regeln aus dem Weg gehen sollte.

Aber was auch geschah, dass wusste sie, Jack würde für sie da sein.

Sam saß noch immer auf dem Boden des Waschraums, doch die Tränen hatten etwas nachgelassen. Mit einem Stöhnen richtete sie sich auf und schaute erneut auf ihr Spiegelbild. Dicke Tränenspuren waren über ihr gesamtes Gesicht verteilt, ihre Augen geschwollen, die Haare zerzaust und ihr Make up verschmiert. Die Lider waren geschwollen und von den Strapazen der letzten Tage blutunterlaufen. Da konnte sie sich vormachen was sie wollte; sie sah wirklich schrecklich aus. Rasch strich sie sich die dicksten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und zog Jack's Taschentuch aus ihrer Hosentasche, um sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen. Dann hörte sie Schritte von Damenschuhen, die sich auf die Toilettentür zu bewegten. Schnell steckte sie das Taschentuch zurück, verschwand in einer der Kabinen, schloß die Tür hinter sich und wartete. Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Und wieder geschlossen. Wieder Schritte.

„Sam?", rief eine halblaute Stimme durch den Raum. Es war Janet. „Sam, bist du hier?"

Sam war eigentlich nicht in der Laune zu antworten, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders. Schließlich würde Janet zumindest ihre Füße unter der Kabinenwand entdecken. „Ja. Ich bin hier.", die Tränen flossen wieder, „Mir geht es gut."

„Das klingt aber nicht so." Janet war vor Sam's Kabine stehen geblieben und lehnte sich nun gegen das Holz. „Hey Süße, ich weiß, dass die letzten Tage nicht einfach für dich waren, aber wir wollten dich nur ein bisschen ablenken. Komm doch bitte wieder raus zu uns an den Tisch." Sam wusste um die Aufrichtigkeit ihrer besten Freundin und ihr tat es leid, ihre Freunde im Lokal sitzen gelassen zu haben, wo sie sich doch solche Mühe gaben. „Es tut mir Leid, Jen, ich weiß, dass ihr vier es nur gut mit mir meint, aber ich bin heute Abend einfach noch nicht in der Stimmung für Gesellschaft. Das hätte ich dir schon am Telefon sagen sollen. Aber ich dachte, ich schaffe das schon…" Sie stockte.

„Hey. Das braucht dir nicht leid tun, es war ja nur ein Versuch. Du weißt, dass wir dich zu nichts zwingen könnten. Okay, außer ich als Ärztin und Jack als Colonel", warf sie schnell in lockerem Tonfall ein. Sam musste lächeln: „Ja. Wenn ich dir am Telefon abgesagt hätte, wärst du bestimmt trotzdem gekommen und du und Jack hättet mich hierher geschleppt. Also war ich lieber gleich kooperativ…Aber jetzt… ich möchte wirklich nach Hause. Ich halte es in Gesellschaft nicht länger aus."

„Dann komm endlich da raus. Durch eine Tür mit dir zu sprechen ist nicht allzu angenehm."

Nur widerwillig folgte Sam der Bitte und trat langsam aus der Tür.

Janet hatte erwartet, dass Sam momentan keinen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen konnte, aber dass sie so verheult aussah, überraschte sie doch. Aber sie sagte nichts.

Sam versuchte es mit einem Lächeln und ging dann an ihr vorbei zum Waschbecken. Nachdem sie sich etwas frisch gemacht hatte, folgte sie Janet zurück in das Lokal.

Währenddessen debattierten Jack und Daniel am Tisch darüber, was die beiden Frauen so lange auf der Toilette machten und ob es richtig gewesen war, Sam mit hierher zu schleppen. Daniel wollte gerade seine Wut an Jack auslassen, der die Idee mit dem gemeinsamen Essen gehabt hatte, als die beiden wieder auftauchten.

„Hey.", kam es nur von Janet, die sich wieder setzte. Als Sam wider ihrer Erwartungen keine Anstalten machte, sich an den Tisch zu setzen, blickte sie ihr genau in die Augen. Sam konnte Janet's bohrendem Blick schließlich nicht länger standhalten und gab zögernd eine Erklärung ab: „Ehm...Leute, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch den Abend vermiese…" „Unsinn Sam, das tust du nicht", unterbrach sie Daniel tröstend.

„Doch, ich denke schon, Daniel. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich bin noch nicht wieder bereit für so viel Gesellschaft. Ich denke, ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich. Zu Hause. Alleine. Zeit zum Nachdenken.", damit nahm sie ihre Jacke vom Stuhl und lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich gehe dann mal lieber..."

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht bleiben willst Sam?" unterbrach Janet sie.

Sam schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf: „Nein. Ich würde gerne etwas alleine sein. Ich bin euch wirklich dankbar für das, was ihr für mich tut, aber ich bin noch nicht so weit. Vielleicht in ein paar Tagen." „Wie willst du nach Hause kommen, SamanthaCarter?", warf Teal'C mit einer fragend angehobenen Augenbraue ein.

„Ich denke, ich werde mir ein Taxi rufen. Allzu weit habe ich es ja nicht." „Ich könnte Sie auch schnell fahren, Sam.", kam es hilfsbereit von Jack.

„Nicht nötig, Sir. Dann hängen die anderen ja hier fest. Ich komme schon heil nach Hause. Bis dann.", damit zog sie sich die Jacke über und verließ das Lokal.

Eine halbe Stunde später bezahlte Sam den Taxifahrer. Auf dem Weg zur Haustür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Keiner da. Die Straße war verlassen, sie war allein. Und wie allein sie war. Mit verbitterter Miene betrat sie den Flur, hängte ihren Mantel an den Haken, zog sich die Schuhe aus und machte sich sofort auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Ihre Klamotten schmiss sie achtlos aufs Bett und verschwand dann sofort unter der Dusche.

Der warme Wasserstrahl tat ihr gut und eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich über ihren Körper aus. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Doch anstatt der gewohnten Schwärze hatte sie augenblicklich das Bild von Mark vor sich, der tot vor ihr gelegen hatte. Schnell riss sie die Augen wieder auf und versuchte sich auf das Einschäumen ihrer Haut zu konzentrieren. Nach dem Duschen wickelte sie sich in ein großes Badehandtuch und verließ mit trippelnden Schritten das Bad, kleine Wasserpfützen auf dem Boden hinter sich zurück lassend. In der Küche öffnete sie den Kühlschrank und musterte eine gähnende Leere. Hier würde sie nicht viel finden. Entmutigt ließ sie die Tür zufallen und zog statt dessen eine kleine Pulvermischung aus der Schublade, verfrachtete diese in eine Tasse und stellte sie mit etwas Wasser in die Mikrowelle. Zwei Minuten später saß sie in ihr Handtuch gehüllt mit einer mit heißer Schokolade gefüllten Tasse auf der Couch und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Vielleicht würde die warme Flüssigkeit ihrer angekratzten Seele ja ein wenig gut tun.

Jack's Blick fiel erneut auf das Telefon. Sollte er sie jetzt noch anrufen, oder nicht? Er schaute auf die Uhr. Halb eins. Es war spät geworden. Eigentlich zu spät, aber sie hatten es nicht eilig gehabt nach Hause zu kommen; alle vier hatten ein freies Wochenende vor sich.

Eigentlich war es zu spät, sie jetzt noch zu stören, aber auf dem Rückweg hatte er noch Licht bei ihr brennen sehen. Rein theoretisch hätte er da auch schon nach dem Rechten sehen können, aber die Tatsache, dass Teal'C noch im Wagen saß, hatte ihn davon abgehalten. Nachdem er den Jaffa auf dem Stützpunkt abgesetzt hatte, hatte ihn der Mut, erneut bei ihr vorbei zu fahren, verlassen. Aber die Sorge um Sam gewann Überhand und er wählte schließlich doch ihre Nummer. Das übliche Tuten. Dreimal. Viermal. Dann ein Knacken, Rauschen, Sam's Stimme. „Ja?" Sie klang verschlafen. „Ich bin es, Jack. Habe ich Sie geweckt?" Pause. Dann ein leises Murmeln: „Mhm. Haben Sie. Aber das ist nicht schlimm, Sir. Das Sofa ist sowieso nicht sonderlich bequem und so kann ich wenigstens noch in mein Bett umziehen." Sie schien wieder wach zu werden. Jack fand, dass ihre Stimme heller klang; wenn auch nicht so klar, wie er es von ihr gewohnt war. „Ich…", er stockte kurz.

_Vielleicht hätte ich mir vorher überlegen sollen, was ich sagen will. Toll Jack, ganz toll. Zu spät._

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass alles okay bei Ihnen ist. Ihr Aufbruch von O'Malleys war etwas…naja…fluchtartig.", brachte er schließlich heraus.

„Tut mir leid, Sir. Ich weiß genau, dass Sie alle es nur gut mit mir meinten. Besonders Sie. Danke. Nur momentan bin ich noch nicht so weit. Ich muss etwas nachdenken, muss mir über ein paar Gefühle klar werden, wissen Sie?" Ihre Stimme klang ernst.

„Ja. Das verstehe ich. Sie sollten sich soviel Zeit lassen, wie Sie brauchen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie mitgeschleppt habe. Das war falsch, aber ich hatte gedacht es würde Ihnen gut tun wieder unter Leuten zu sein…"

„In gewisser Weise war es das auch. Mir ist wieder klar geworden, dass ich Freunde habe und nicht allein bin." „Hey Sam, Sie sind nie allein. In Ordnung? Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, ich werde da sein. Jederzeit." Jack glaubte einen kleinen Seufzer gehört zu haben. „Danke, Sir."

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da.", erwiderte Jack schnell. Er hatte eigentlich etwas anderes sagen wollen, „Freunde" erschien ihm dann aber doch passender.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde versuchen mir über einiges klar zu werden. Gute Nacht, Sir."

„Gute Nacht, Sam."


	6. A time for a healing

Kapitel 6 ~A time for healing~

Jack ließ den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel fallen.

_Du hast sie geweckt. Na toll. Echt klasse, Jack. Warum musstest du auch unbedingt noch so spät bei ihr anrufen? _

Andererseits hatte er sie höchstwahrscheinlich vor starken Rückenschmerzen am nächsten Morgen bewahrt. Und er hatte jetzt Gewissheit, dass sie nichts Schlimmes angestellt hatte. Zwischenzeitlich hatte er sich wirkliche Sorgen gemacht. Ihr kleiner Zusammenbruch im Lokal hatte ihn genauso erschreckt, wie ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht, als sie vor einer Woche in seinem Flur gesessen hatte. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte jedes Mal seinen gesamten Körper, wenn er sie traurig sah. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, sie trösten, sie halten, ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüstern; doch all das konnte er nicht tun. Die Regeln verboten es ihm. Das Einzige was er momentan tun konnte, war für sie da zu sein. So wie er es in San Diego gewesen war, und sie es für ihn auch sein würde. Das war der Freundschaftsdienst, den er ihr leisten konnte. Leisten durfte.

_Ich muss etwas nachdenken, muss mir über ein paar Gefühle klar werden,…_

Was hatte Sam damit gemeint? Spielte sie auf das an, was sie ihm an Bord des Flugzeugs anvertraut hatte? Musste sie über ihr Leben und ihr Glücklichsein nachdenken? War sie im Moment glücklich?

_Dumme Frage, Jack. Ihr Bruder ist gerade gestorben. Wie soll sie da glücklich sein? _

Er schallt sich innerlich einen Narren. Glücklich sein. Ja, das war schon so eine Sache. Natürlich konnte er mit seinem Leben zufrieden sein. Aber manchmal, wenn er an seinem See in Minnesota saß, in dem sich schon lange keine Fische mehr befanden, hatte er Zeit nachzudenken. Zu viel Zeit. Der See war leer, genauso war es manchmal seine Seele, sein Herz. Oft wünschte er sich mehr als das freundschaftliche Beisammensein mit seinem Team und den Freunden aus dem SGC. Ihm fehlte, genau wie Sam es gesagt hatte…

_Aber mir fehlt trotzdem etwas im Leben. Ich…manchmal…da bin ich wirklich einsam…_

…ein Mensch, der für ihn da war. Mit dem er seine Gedanken und Gefühle, aber auch seine Sorgen teilen konnte. Natürlich war das Team auch für ihn da, aber er war nicht der Typ, der sich jedem Mensche zn gleich offenbaren konnte. Er hatte nur selten das Bedürfnis mit jemanden über seine Gefühle zu reden. Aber wenn das doch einmal der Fall war, wusste er nicht, an wen er sich wenden sollte.

Aber da war ein Mensch, dem er blind vertraute. Auf Einsätzen genauso wie im normalen Leben. Sam. Ihr würde er alles anvertrauen können, wenn da nur diese Regeln nicht wären. Die Regeln, die ihn auch davon abhielten, sich Daniel oder Janet anzuvertrauen, was seine Gefühle für Sam anging. Wegen dieser dummen Air Force Regeln musste er Angst haben, aufzufliegen, falls er sich bei seinen Freunden einen Rat einholen würde. Natürlich hatte er genug Vertrauen in seine Freunde und wusste, dass sie freiwillig niemals etwas von Jack's Gefühlen preisgeben würden. Aber eben nur freiwillig nicht. Es bestand immer die Möglichkeit, dass beispielsweise diese Anise mit ihrem Tok'ra Apparat wieder auftauchte und auf die großartige Idee kam, die Leute zu befragen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Also schwieg Jack. Schon so lange. Zu lange. Bald musste etwas geschehen, lange würde er diesem Druck nicht mehr Stand halten können; das wusste er.

Bald musste er sich entscheiden: Entweder musste er Sam seine Gefühle gestehen, oder er müsste sie für immer aus seinem Kopf streichen.

_Doch warum genau jetzt, Jack?! Hättest du dir nicht einen anderen Zeitpunkt aussuchen können? Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Sam trauerte; ihr Bruder tot war._

Es war ein denkbar ungünstiger Augenblick Sam mit seinen wirren, aber dennoch starken Gefühlen zu konfrontieren. Aber irgendwann würde es soweit sein...

Sie saßen zusammen in einem Cafe in San Diego, unterhielten sich über das Stargate Projekt, als ob es keiner Geheimhaltung unterworfen wäre und tranken Cappuccino. Alles war friedlich, Mark lachte und freute sich, seine Schwester nach so langer Zeit einmal wieder zu sehen. Gerade in dem Moment, als er ihr die allzu gut bekannte Frage stellte, traf ihn die Kugel direkt in den Vorderkopf und er brach blutüberströmt zusammen. Sam lief sofort um den Tisch zu ihm, doch er war sofort tot. Sie hatte keine Chance ihm noch etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn ihn zu retten. Schuldgefühle übermannten sie. Sie verzweifelte. Alles um sie herum fühlte sich leer und kalt an. Wie von einer starken Kraft nach hinten gezogen, entfernte sie sich immer weiter von ihrem Bruder. Ihre Hände verloren den Kontakt mit seinem Körper und schließlich war sie soweit entfernt, dass sie ihn kaum noch erkennen konnte. Immer wieder murmelte sie leise ein paar Wörter wie ein Mantra vor sich her:

„Nein, ich bin nicht glücklich. Es tut mir leid. Aber bald werde ich etwas unternehmen…ich weiß jetzt, dass ich zu lange gewartet habe. Ich weiß es…"

Alles vor ihren Augen wurde schwarz und sie verlor das Bewusstsein. Dann fand sie sich plötzlich auf einer Beerdigung wieder. Die Sonne schien, der Tag war herrlich für diese Jahreszeit, und doch weinte sie. Sie weinte um ihren toten Bruder, vor dessen offenem Grab sie nun stand. Der Sarg war geschlossen, und Sam starrte auf die Kränze, die darüber ausgebreitet lagen. Plötzlich ertönte ein Knarren und durch den Tränenschleier erkannte sie, dass Mark aus dem Sarg gestiegen war und ihr mit seinem leichenblassen Gesicht direkt gegenüber stand. Erschrocken fuhr sie zurück und stolperte nach hinten, blieb an einer Wurzel hängen und fiel hinten über auf den Boden. Keine Sekunde später befand sich Mark genau über ihr und blickte sie mit seinen starren Augen, die ohne jeglichen Ausdruck zu sein schienen, direkt an. Seine Stimme klang eisig: „Du hast mich belogen, Sam. Du hast mich und Dad belogen."

Erschrocken fuhr Sam auf. Schweißgebadet saß sie nun kerzengerade in ihrem Bett. Sie war wieder in ihrem Schlafzimmer, in gewohnter Umgebung. Alles war nur ein riesiger, grausamer Albtraum gewesen. Mark lebte noch und sie hatte keinen Grund zur Panik.

Oder doch…?

Verwirrt dachte sie nach. Waren die letzten Tage nur in ihren Träumen passiert, oder war das alles Wirklichkeit???

Der Anruf, die Nacht bei Jack, die Identifizierung, die Vorbereitungen für die Beerdigung…Schlagartig war wieder alles präsent.

Ihr Bruder war tot. Einfach so. Tot. Zuckend brach sie in Tränen aus…


	7. Shades of Grey

Kapitel 7 ~Shades of grey~

_It's hope that dies at last_

_It's hope that keeps children playing and laughing_

_It's hope that replaces the shades of grey_

…

Sam lag in ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Trotz ihrer Müdigkeit fand sie keinen Schlaf. Zu viele Gedanken spukten in ihrem Kopf herum und es fiel ihr schwer sich auf einen zu konzentrieren. Aber einige Fragen tauchten immer wieder zwischen dieser Verwirrung auf: Wie würde Pete reagieren, wenn sie ihre Beziehung mit ihm beendete und ihn alleine stehen ließ? Was würde er tun? Schweigend da sitzen und dann gehen, oder sie anschreien, anflehen nicht zu gehen?

Genau konnte sie es sich nicht vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich weil sich ihr Bild über ihn in letzter Zeit so stark verändert hatte.

Zu Anfang ihrer Beziehung war er sehr zuvorkommend gewesen, hatte ihre romantische Ader mehr als nur angesprochen und hatte sich als perfekter Gentlemen herausgestellt. Dann waren die Probleme mit der Geheimhaltung ihrer Arbeit gekommen. Er verstand es zwar, dass sie des Öfteren zu ungewöhnlichen Zeiten arbeiten musste, aber wenn sie dann für mehrere Tage völlig verschwand, wurde er langsam skeptisch. Auch ihre häufige Antwort, dass ihre Arbeit sehr wichtig sei, konnte er nicht immer nachvollziehen.

Doch nach dem Zwischenfall mit Osiris war auch das geklärt. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er nach anfänglichen Scherzen über Aliens und das Stargate, sehr gut mit der neuen Situation umgegangen war.

Erste Zweifel über die Richtigkeit ihrer Beziehung mit Pete kamen ihr, als er sie auf der Basis besucht hatte. Jack's Reaktion auf ihre Beziehung hatte sie sehr stark an die Zeit mit Orlin erinnert. Damals stand er zwar auf ihrer Seite, aber seine Enttäuschung über die Innigkeit ihrer Beziehung mit dem Antiker war zumindest für sie unübersehbar gewesen. Dennoch hatte Jack ihr damals bei den Ermittlungen gegen sie den Rücken freigehalten, als er als Vorgesetzter die Verantwortung für ihr Handeln übernahm.

Die damalige Dankbarkeit darüber hatte ihre Gefühle für Pete kurzzeitig zur Seite gedrängt. Als sie Pete dann Jacob vorgestellt hatte, waren diese Zweifel abermals gewachsen. Ihr Vater hatte sehr zögernd auf ihren Verlobten reagiert, fast so, als würde er eine Beziehung zu jemand anderen vorziehen. Zu wem, das war ihr bereits seit der Prometheusmission klar. Dennoch waren ihre Zweifel und ihre Unsicherheit zu groß gewesen auch danach zu handeln.

Aber nun nach Mark's Tod hatte Pete's verhalten ihr gegenüber sich verändert. Jack war es gewesen, der sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte und verstand, dass sie Unterstützung brauchte. Pete hingegen hatte ihr am Flughafen nicht einmal sein Beileid ausgesprochen und auch nicht verstanden, warum sie sofort nach San Diego musste. Er wollte, dass sie „ein paar Tage" auf ihn wartete und solange mit der Ungewissheit lebe, ob es wirklich Mark war, der da in der Leichenhalle auf sie wartete. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er in Jack eine Bedrohung sah, schließlich hatte sie bei Jack Zuflucht gesucht anstatt bei ihrem Verlobten. Genau gesehen hatte er wahrscheinlich Recht, Jack war sein Konkurrent. Mehr als er ahnen konnte. Aber im Moment ging es ihr eher darum sich nicht mehr selbst für ihre Lügen zu hassen, und Pete die Wahrheit zu sagen; als um eine direkte Beziehung zu Jack. Schließlich wusste sie genau, was dem alles im Wege stand.

Nur war ihr seit Mark's Tod unzweifelhaft klar, dass sie die Beziehung mit Pete beenden musste. Es lief einfach nicht richtig. Vermutlich war er eine gute Partie, das ließ sich nicht bestreiten, aber nun einmal nicht der Richtige für sie. In den Tagen vor der Beerdigung war es Jack gewesen, der wusste was sie brauchte. Er hatte ihr einen Großteil der Arbeit abgenommen und sie unterstütz wo es ging. Und das wichtigste dabei: Er hatte sie verstanden. War nicht andauernd verletzend gewesen und hatte unpassende Witze gemacht, wie Pete nach seiner Ankunft in San Diego einen Tag bevor Jack gefahren war. Jack hatte geschwiegen und war einfach nur für sie da gewesen. Seine Nähe hatte ihr mehr geholfen als Pete's unermüdliche Versuche sie aufzuheitern. Wahrscheinlich war lag es daran, dass Jack wusste wie es einem ging, wenn man ein Familienmitglied verlor und dass es nun einmal Pete's Art war, in jeder Situation fröhlich zu wirken.

Jedenfalls hatte Jack ihr in den zwei Tagen, in denen er mit ihr alleine war mehr geholfen als Pete. Nach Pete's Eintreffen in San Diego hatte er sich stark zurück gehalten und auch der Abschied war schweigend verlaufen. Während Jack auf dem Weg zurück ins SGC war, hatte Pete feststellen müssen, dass er zu spät gekommen war, um ihr wirklich helfen zu können. Alle Vorbereitungen für Mark's Beerdigung waren bereits getroffen worden und nun mussten sie nur noch auf den Termin warten. Die zwei Tage waren für Sam nicht einfach gewesen. Immer mehr hatte sie sich in ihren Schutzkokon zurückgezogen und Pete schließlich gebeten sich ein Hotelzimmer zu nehmen, statt bei ihr in Mark's Wohnung zu bleiben. Er hatte nicht verstanden warum sie alleine sein musste, aber er war gegangen.

Während der Beerdigung hatte er dann immer neben ihr gestanden und kein Wort gesagt. Schließlich standen sie zusammen vor dem Grab, sein Arm um sie gelegt, sie haltend. Und da hatte Sam ein Bedürfnis verspürt, für dass sie sich schämte und sich selber hasste. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich am Grab ihres Bruders gewünscht, dass es Jack wäre, der sie im Arm hielt.

Diese Erkenntnis, dass sie Pete im Unterbewusstsein schon durch Jack ersetze machte ihr Angst und ließ sie erkennen, wie blind sie die letzten Monate gewesen war. Ihre Liebe zu Pete war nichts anderes als ein Vorwand, sich nicht trauen zu müssen Jack die ganze Wahrheit über ihre Gefühle zu sagen.

Doch nun war alles so klar. Um glücklich zu sein und Pete unnötiges Leid zu ersparen, musste sie ihre Beziehung beenden. Es war das Richtige. Diese Erkenntnis hatte sich nach Mark's Beerdigung und vor allem am Tag der Abreise aus San Diego verstärkt. Pete hatte kaum Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle gezeigt und war mehr oder weniger kalt zu ihr. Während des Fluges hatten die Beiden kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen und als Pete sie zu Hause absetzte, war er nicht einmal überrascht, als sie ihn bat zu fahren und ihr Zeit zu lassen. Zeit. Es war bereits eine Woche vergangen. Eine komplette Woche, ohne dass sie sich bei ihm wie versprochen gemeldet hatte. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Wecker neben sich. Die roten Ziffern zeigten drei Uhr an. Eindeutig zu spät um ihn anzurufen. Er würde also bis morgen warten müssen, um zu erfahren, wie es ihr ging. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie auch gar keine Lust ihm ihre Gefühlslage groß und breit zu erklären…

Schließlich drehte sie sich gequält auf die andere Seite und versuchte erneut alle Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

Zwei Stunden später übermannte sie endlich die Müdigkeit und entließ sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf.


	8. Can you hear me?

Kapitel 8 ~Can you hear me?~ 

Jack wusste wirklich nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Dreimal hatte er Carter in den letzten vier Tagen angerufen und zweimal war er bei ihr vorbei gefahren. Das erste Mal war sie nicht da gewesen und beim zweiten Mal hatte sie ihm nicht geöffnet.

Am Telefon bekam er immer dieselben stoischen Antworten. Sie wäre noch nicht soweit, wieder unter Menschen zu sein und bräuchte noch etwas Zeit für sich.

Was er auch versuchte, sie aus ihrem Haus zu locken, sie blieb stur.

Er wusste, dass er mit der Einladung ihn nach Minnesota zum Angeln zu begleiten keine große Chance bei ihr haben würde, aber dennoch hatte er es versucht. Sie wollte weder auf ein Bier vorbeikommen, noch ließ er zu, dass er sie besuchte.

Gestern hatte die Sorge um seinen Major schließlich Überhand genommen und er hatte auch Janet und Daniel unauffällig darauf angesetzt, Sam aus ihrem Schutzkokon zu locken.

Doch Daniel kam gar nicht erst zu ihr durch. Es war andauernd besetzt gewesen. Vermutlich hatte sie den Hörer neben die Gabel gelegt, um nicht mehr erreichbar zu sein.

Und Janet hatte auch nicht viel mehr Erfolg; zwar hatte sie mit Cassie vor Sam's Tür gestanden, doch rein gelassen hatte Sam sie nicht.

Es schien, als wollte sie jeglichen Kontakt zur Außenwelt vermeiden und abbrechen lassen.

Doch das konnte Jack einfach nicht zulassen.

Irgendetwas musste er unternehmen. Irgendetwas. Ohne einen genauen Plan zu haben, schnappte er sich seine Jacke vom Haken und stieg in seinen Jeep.

Als er vor Sam's Haus parkte, stand ihr Wagen vor dem Haus. Sie war also da. Entschlossen schlug er die Tür seines Wagens hinter sich zu und ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Haustür. Er klingelte und wartete. Eine Minute. Zwei. Drei. So ging das weiter, bis es ihm schließlich zu viel wurde. Sein Finger blieb für mehrere Sekunden auf dem Klingelknopf. Das monotone, nervtötende Geräusch würde Sam hoffentlich dazu bewegen ihm zu öffnen.

Doch nach weiteren zwei Minuten war im Haus noch immer keine Bewegung zu erkennen.

Jack überquerte die Veranda und spähte durch das Fenster.

Hätte die Sonne das Fenster nicht in so einem unglücklichen Winkel getroffen, hätte er Sam auf der Couch kauern sehen.

Ihre Beine hatte sie schützend an ihren Körper gezogen und der Kopf lag in ihren verschränkten Armen verborgen. Die letzen Tage hatte sie oft in dieser verkrampften Position auf dem Sofa gesessen und aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Immer wieder hatte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten können und…das Klingeln nahm sie kaum wahr …hatte sich der tiefen Verzweiflung in ihrem Herzen hingegeben. Seit Tagen hatte sie mit keinem mehr geredet, wenn man von den, auf das nötigste beschränkte, Telefonaten und den kurzen Dialogen durch ihre geschlossene Haustür einmal absah.

Sie wusste, dass es nicht ewig so weiter gehen konnte. Irgendwann würde sie ich ihren Problemen stellen müssen. Und das waren im Moment nicht wenige. Ihre Freunde hatte sie vernachlässigt, nein, mehr als das: völlig ausgeblendet. Es würden wohl noch einige Entschuldigungen vor ihr liegen. Dann war da Pete. Er wusste nicht, dass sie weniger für ihn empfand als er dachte; und das war nicht fair. Sie war nicht fair. Zu keinem.

_Warum musste das alles so kompliziert sein?_

Die höchstkomplizierten astrophysikalischen Probleme konnte sie ohne Probleme lösen, oder zumindest nach einigen Minuten Überlegung oder einem entscheidenden Tipp. Aber in ihrem Leben…da bekam sie nichts auf die Reihe. Was würde ihre Mutter dazu sagen, dass ihre Tochter immer noch keinen Mann, keine Kinder, kein geregeltes Leben hatte?

Ihren Vater enttäuschte sie jeden Tag, an dem sie mit Pete zusammen war und ihm eine heile Welt vorgaukelte. Und ihren Bruder hatte sie bereit enttäuscht. Jede Nacht wurde sie von ihren Schuldgefühlen in Gestalt ihres Bruders verfolgt, der sie wieder und wieder eine Frage stellte: _Bist du glücklich...?_

Die Antwort war klar. Alles könnte so einfach sein, wenn sie sich nur trauen würde, es laut auszusprechen. Sich vor Pete zu stellen und zu sagen. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich kann das nicht mehr. All die Zeit habe ich mir und dir etwas vorgemacht. Ich bin nicht glücklich…ich…"

Aber der Mut dazu fehlte ihr. Mark's Tod hatte sie geschwächt. In ihrem Willen, in ihrem Mut, in ihrer Persönlichkeit. Waren noch vor ein paar Tagen die Gedanken so klar gewesen, so verschwammen sie jetzt vor ihren Augen und ließen sich wie ein Puzzle, bei dem das letzte Verbindungsstück fehlte, nicht zusammensetzen.

Langsam löste sie sich aus ihrer Klammerhaltung und streckte die verkrampften Beine aus. Das erste Mal seit Tagen verspürte sie das Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft und ein bisschen Bewegung. Schlüssel und Jacke hatte sie in der Hand als sie zur Haustür trat und einen Schatten am Fenster wahrnahm. Jemand spähte durch ihr Fenster. Als sie näher kam erkannte sie ihr wohlbekannte Gesichtzüge. _Was will Jack hier?_

Als Jack die Bewegung im Haus erkannte, lächelte er. Sam wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen und ihren Plan ein bisschen spazieren zu gehen verwerfen, entschied sich dann aber doch standhaft zu bleiben.

Ruckartig wurde die Tür aufgerissen und hätte fast einen verdutzten Jack am Kopf getroffen.

„Sam! Endlich sind Sie…", weiter kam er nicht, da Sam schon an ihm vorbei gegangen war.

„Hey, wo wollen Sie denn hin? Sam! Warten Sie!", hastig folgte er ihr mit großen Schritten.

„Was wollen Sie Sir?", fragte sie mürrisch, ohne sich dabei umzudrehen.

„Ich…ehm…wollte sehen wie es Ihnen geht, Carter."

„Gut.", war alles, was Sam erwiderte als ihre Schritte noch weiter wurden. Jack musterte sie. Die Antwort kam schnell, zu schnell für seinen Geschmack. Und auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein harter Ausdruck.

„Das glauben Sie jawohl selbst nicht! Seit Tagen verbarrikadieren Sie sich hier und lassen keinen an sich heran…"

„Bitte Sir, ich würde gerne alleine sein.", sie klang kalt.

_Das kann doch nicht war sein. Wie stur kann ein Mensch nur sein???_

„Hören Sie, Carter", mit festem Griff hielt er ihren Arm zurück und hinderte sie so daran, sich weiter von ihm zu entfernen. „Ich weiß ja, dass es für Sie schwer ist. Und ich verstehe auch, dass Sie Zeit für sich brauchen. Wenn sie mich ignorieren, okay, damit kann ich leben. Aber wenn Sie selbst Janet, Cassie und Daniel abblocken, dann kann ich nicht einfach nur zusehen." Sam funkelte ihn böse an: „Lassen Sie mich los, Sir. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, das ist meine Angelegenheit!"

„Nicht, wenn Sie durch ihre Laune meine Freunde verletzen" schlug Jack zurück.

Sam's Blick fiel auf den Boden. Sie schwieg.

In der Hoffnung, dass sie auch ohne Zwang stehen bleiben würde, löste Jack langsam den Griff um ihren Arm. Wieder dieser schmerzende Blick in ihren Augen, den er nur so schwer ertragen konnte. Sie leidet, und er musste einfach alles daran setzen ihr zu helfen. Auch wenn sie diese Hilfe nicht wollte. „Sam.", versuchte er es mit ihrem Vornamen, „Bitte. Lassen Sie sich helfen. Ich weiß, dass Sie lieber alleine sein wollen, mir ging es damals mit Charlie nicht anders. Aber glauben Sie mir. Es war mein größter Fehler die Hilfe, die mir angeboten wurde, abzulehnen. Ich verlange ja gar nicht von Ihnen, dass Sie sich sofort wieder ins Leben stürzen. Nur bitte lassen Sie nicht zu, dass Sie sich verbarrikadieren, wie ich es damals getan habe. Das ist falsch. Sie brauchen Hilfe. Warum können Sie sich das nicht eingestehen?"

Stille. Sam hatte den traurigen Unterton in Jack's Stimme bemerkt und traute sich nicht, etwas auf seine Frage zu erwidern. Es schien ihm wirklich ernst zu sein.

„Denken Sie etwa, Sie dürften als Soldatin vor mir keinen Schmerz zeigen? Ist es, weil ich Ihr Vorgesetzter bin? Sehen Sie in mir denn gar nichts anderes?"

_Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich das tue, Jack. Als Freund. Als Kollegen. Als Vertrauten. Und in meinen Träumen auch als mein Geliebten._ Aber das sprach sie nicht laut aus.

„Nein. Das auf keinen Fall. Es ist nur so, dass es ungewohnt ist, wenn ich mit Ihnen über Persönliches rede.", gab sie kleinlaut zu.

Jack's Augen bohrten sich in ihre, als Sam den Kopf endlich wieder anhob.

„Sollte es das nach all den Jahren noch sein?", fragte er schließlich.

Sam kannte die Antwort, konnte aber auch nicht das Gegenteil behaupten.

Wie sollte sie dann die Vorstellung von Jack als den General, ihren Vorgesetzten, die sie ihrem Herzen immer wieder weismachen wollte, aufrechterhalten? Es würde für sie alles noch schwerer machen, wenn ihre Gespräche ausgerechnet jetzt persönlicher, freundschaftlicher wurden. Warum jetzt? Nach all den Jahren fiel es ihm erst jetzt ein, ihr mit dieser Anspielung praktisch die Einladung zur Erweiterung ihrer Freundschaft zu geben?

_Erweiterung ihrer Freundschaft._

Das klang für sie unwiderruflich nach Beziehung und ihre Gedanken schweiften erneut zu Pete ab, während ihre Augen sich in seinen verloren. Sie musste einfach den entscheidenden Schritt tun und mit ihm reden, bevor sie in andere Richtungen weiter planen durfte und konnte.

Ein „Wohin wollten Sie eigentlich?" riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Anscheinend hatte Jack ihr Schweigen so aufgefasst, dass es ihr peinlich war, über dieses Vorgesetzten-Untergebenen-Thema zu sprechen.

Nach kurzem Überlegen wusste Sam auch wieder, was er meinte:

„Eigentlich brauchte ich nur ein bisschen frische Luft."

„Mhh…", war alles was er sagte bevor er unruhig auf seinen Füßen wippte und ein „Soll ich Sie vielleicht ein Stückchen begleiten?" hinzu.

Sam wusste nicht genau, ob sie ihn noch länger um sich haben konnte, aber etwas sagte ihr, dass sie ihm nach all den Tagen wenigstens diesen kleinen Spaziergang schuldig war; und so nickte sie.

So überquerten sie die Straße und gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her.

Jack genoss die Umgebung und die frische Luft.

_Nicht mein Minnesota, aber immerhin bessere Luft als im Berg_, dachte sich Jack, als sie eine Allee durchquerten.

„Bäume.", stellte er zusammenhangslos fest.

Sam musste schmunzeln, „Ja, Sir. Bäume. Wie so oft."

So gingen sie weiter. Schweigend, jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängend.

„Nein." Kam es plötzlich von Sam.

„Nein, was?", Jack verstand nicht, was sie meinte.

„Nein. Es sollte nach all den Jahren nicht mehr so sein…"

Jack blickte zu ihr herüber, aber ihr Blick war auf den Boden vor ihr gerichtet.

„..wir kennen uns schon so lange, Sir. Und doch,…ich weiß nicht, irgendwie kommt es mir komisch vor, wenn wir nicht wie sonst über die Missionen oder das SGC reden. Es ist so…so…anders.", endete sie schließlich.

„Anders? Inwiefern das? Haben Sie denn niemals einen Ihrer vorigen Vorgesetzen geduzt? Oder über etwas anders gesprochen?"

„Doch, schon…", musste sie sich eingestehen, „aber keiner von denen war mir so wichtig wie Sie…" erschrocken brach sie ab.

_Habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?_!

Vorsichtig wagte sie einen kurzen Blick zu Jack. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, waren es anscheinend doch nicht nur ihre Gedanken gewesen.

_Schande, Sam. Was tust du hier?!_

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille und Sam wäre am liebsten wie ein Schulmädchen mit Tränen in den Augen davon gelaufen. Wieso musste ihr so etwas rausrutschen?!1

„Danke." War alles, was Jack sagte.


	9. Taking the next step

Kapitel 9 ~Taking the next step~

Sam schloss erleichtert die Tür hinter sich. Wie sie die letzten Minuten auf dem Rückweg mit Jack überstanden hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr genau sagen.

_Warum in Gottes Namen ist mir diese Bemerkung herausgerutscht?!_

Fast hätten diese wenigen Worte ihren ganzen Plan durcheinander gebracht.

_Okay, einen wirklichen Plan habe ich ja eigentlich gar nicht…_

Zum Glück war Jack nicht wirklich auf die Situation eingegangen. Sein „danke" klang er zweifelt und überrascht.

_Weiß er denn nicht, was ich für ihn empfinde???_

Doch dann wurde der Zweifel von Schuldgefühlen verdrängt. Schuldgefühle wegen Pete. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was sie wirklich empfand. Dass ihre Liebe nur ein Trugbild ihres Herzens war. Sie ihn wahrscheinlich nie wirklich geliebt hatte. Konnte sie ihm das einfach so sagen? Einfach so…?

_Einfach wird es bestimmt nicht._

Schließlich stieß sie sich von der Haustür ab und ging in die Küche. Jacke und Schuhe landeten auf dem Weg dorthin auf dem Boden. Fünf Minuten später saß sie erneut auf dem Sofa. Ein dampfender Kaffeebecher stand vor ihr. Und ein einziger Gedanke ließ sie grübeln.

_Wie soll ich das nur alles hinter mich bringen???_

Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster an dem er stand. In den letzten Tagen war Sam für Pete ein Rätsel gewesen. Ihr Bruder war tot. Ihr Bruder, sein Freund. Aber die Sorge um Sam hielt ihn davon ab, um Mark zu trauern.

Sam hatte sich verändert. Schon während des letzten Monats war sie ihm abwesend vorgekommen. Immer öfter hatte sie sich in ihre Arbeit vergraben und mehrere Verabredungen in einer Woche abgesagt. Zuerst hatte er an einen Engpass im SGC gedacht, aber mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es nicht vielleicht an ihm lag. Wich sie ihm absichtlich aus? Nutze sie nun die Tatsache, dass sie Zeit brauchte, um mit dem Gedanken ohne ihren Bruder leben zu müssen, klarzukommen, als Vorwand ihn nicht sehen zu müssen?

Was beschäftigte sie wirklich?

Das Klingeln seines Telefons riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er die Nummer auf dem Bildschirm erkannte.

„Sam?"

„Ja, ich bin es…", kam es vom anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hey."

„Hey."

„Tut gut deine Stimme zu hören, Kleines."

„Ja, deine auch.", log Sam und konnte sich schon in derselben Minute dafür schlagen. Sie wollte reinen Tisch machen, und stattdessen log sich ihn weiter an.

„Pete, ich muss mit dir reden. Kann ich vorbeikommen?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich kann aber auch kommen, dann brauchst du nicht los."

„Nein...ehm…ich. Ich komme besser vorbei."

„Okay, wie du willst."

„Gut. Bis dann."

„Bis dann meine Kleine.", damit legten beide auf. Pete freute sich, dass sie sich endlich gemeldet hatte, während Sam erleichtert ausatmete. Der Anruf war ihr leichter gefallen, als sie erwartet hätte. Der erste Schritt war getan.


	10. A case of do or die

Kapitel 10 ~A case of do or die~

Ungeduldig trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen und warf noch einen prüfenden Blick durch das Zimmer. Alles war fertig. Auf den Regalen standen die verschiedensten Kerzen, auf dem Tisch stand ein großer, dekorativer Kerzenleuchter mit zwei einzelnen weißlichen Kerzen, und selbst auf der Heizungsablage hatte er Teelichter positioniert.

Der gesamte Raum war vom Schimmer der Kerzen in ein schummriges Licht getaucht und verbreitete die geplante romantische Atmosphäre. Der Tisch war liebevoll hergerichtet und auf einem der Stühle lag eine einzelne, langstielige Rose. Die weiße Tischdecke und die passenden Stoffservietten hatte er sich schnell von einer Nachbarin geliehen.

Von ihr hatte er auch die Rose bekommen. Erleichtert, in der kurzen Zeit alles geschafft zu haben, setzte er sich ins Wohnzimmer und wartete.

Sam parkte ihren Wagen trotz des heftigen Regengusses ein Stück von Pete's Apartment entfernt. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihre Ankunft sofort bemerkte. Auf der Fahrt hierher hatten sie erneut Zweifel und Unsicherheit übermannt. Ihr wurde klar, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, Pete direkt nach dem Spaziergang mit Jack anzurufen.

Hatte sie auch die letzten Wochen alles in die Länge gezogen und so weit wie möglich herausgezögert, wie es sonst überhaupt nicht ihre Art war, so hatte sie es nun überstürzt. Aber als sie nach dem Spaziergang die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie ihre Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, und dass ihr Jack gegenüber jederzeit wieder so etwas herausrutschen konnte. Und so hatte sie es für das Beste gehalten, so bald wie möglich mit Pete Schluss zu machen, um… ja warum eigentlich?

_Um ihm endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Um ihm weitere Lügen zu ersparen…_sagte sie sich, obwohl sie wusste, dass es nicht der wirkliche Grund war.

Sie wollte frei sein.

_Frei für Jack._

Selbst unausgesprochen klang das hart. Grausam. Berechnend. Doch sie konnte es nicht ändern. Ob es bewusst oder unbewusst geschah, war nicht von Bedeutung. Sie war es. Berechnend. Als wäre ihr Leben und die Liebe eine ihrer physikalischen Berechnungen.

Zwei Minuten später klingelte es und Pete spurtete zur Tür.

„Sam." Er lächelte fröhlich.

„Pete.", versuchte auch Sam ein Lächeln hervorzubringen.

„Komm rein.", sagte er und machte eine einladende Bewegung in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Sam betrat die Wohnung und ging an ihm vorbei durch den Flur.

Schon nach einigen Schritten bemerkte sie das gedämpfte Licht und die romantische Musik, die leise im Hintergrund lief. Als sie dann sein Wohnzimmer betrat, wäre ihr fast der Mund offen stehen geblieben. Überall Kerzen. Auf dem Tisch, auf den Regalen, sogar auf der Heizung. Selbst der Tisch war dekoriert. Pete hatte sich anscheinend große Mühe gegeben, ihr zu schmeicheln. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Sam, soll ich dir deine Jacke abnehmen?", fragte er.

Zögernd zog Sam ihre Jacke aus und reichte sie ihm. Während er zurück in den Flur ging, atmete sie tief ein.

_Okay, er macht es dir nicht leicht. Aber du schaffst das, Sam._

Pete kam auf sie zu und zog den Stuhl nach hinten. Vor Sam lag eine rote Rose. So sehr Sam sich auch dagegen wehrte, sie dankte ihm trotzdem.

„Die ist wunderschön."

„Bitte, Sam.", kam es von Pete, als er ihr den Stuhl zurecht rückte und sie sich setzte.

Im Innersten von Verzweiflung zerwühlt setzte sie sich. Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt wieder anfangen nett zu sein und sich so liebevoll wie früher um sie kümmern?

Das machte es alles nur noch komplizierter. Wusste er, dass sie kurz davor war, mit ihm Schluss zu machen und wollte das Ruder noch einmal herumreißen?

Aber all das war jetzt unwichtig, sagte sie sich. Sie musste es durchziehen.

„Ich werde das Essen holen.", damit ging er in Richtung Küche.

„Pete, ich…"

„Stopp, Sam. Lass dich heute einfach von mir verwöhnen."

Keine Minute später stand er mit zwei Tellern in den Händen vor ihr.

„Ich hoffe du hast Lust auf Pasta."

Sam beugte sich ihrem Schicksal und Essen verlief schweigend. Pete schaute sie an und bemerkte, dass ihr Blick starr auf den Teller gerichtet war und sie kaum etwas aß.

„Schmeckt es dir nicht, Sam?"

„Doch.", ihre Stimme klang heiser. „Es tut mir Leid, Pete. Die Pasta ist herrlich, aber ich habe einfach keinen wirklichen Hunger."

Pete's Antwort war ein einfaches „okay". Er bemerkte ihren traurigen Blick und fragte sich, was sie beschäftigte. Früher oder später würde sie schon damit herausrücken, beruhigte er sich selbst und versuchte sich auf das Essen zu konzentrieren.

Die Minuten vergingen und irgendwann war sein Teller leer, während Sam's noch immer fast unberührt da stand.

„Möchtest du vielleicht lieber einen Nachtisch?", fragte er, während Sam an ihrem Rotwein nippte.

„Ich habe Schokoladentorte und Vanilleeis da."

„Nein, danke. Ich habe wirklich keinen Appetit."

Sam's Blick fiel wieder auf ihre mittlerweile kalt gewordenen Nudeln.

„Pete, ich…"

„Ja?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden…"

Er nickte und machte sich daran, den Tisch abzuräumen und das Geschirr in die Küche zubringen. Als er zurückkam, schlug er Sam vor, sich doch ins Wohnzimmer zu setzen.

Sie folgte seinem Vorschlag und setze sich in die Ecke des ledernen Sofas.

Pete zögerte einen Moment und setze sich dann in einen Sessel ihr gegenüber, sodass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Leg los" , sagte er mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

Sam holte tief Luft und setzte an.  
"Ich…es ist…", sie schloss ihre Augen. Pete's bohrenden Blick konnte sie nicht stand halten.

Den ganzen Abend war er so zuvorkommend und freundlich gewesen, hatte sich um sie gesorgt. Er verhielt sich so völlig anders als in den letzten Wochen.

Wie konnte sie jetzt mit ihm Schluss machen? Ihn verletzen? Alles zerstören? Was würde er dann von ihr denken? Wie grausam wäre es von ihr?

„Pete ich kann…", ihre Stimme brach erneut.

„Ja? Sag schon, Sam.", forderte er sie auf.

„Ich ehm…"

„Hey, ich habe dich selten sprachlos erlebt. Was ist los? Geht es um Mark?"

„Auch.", kam es zögernd von ihr, „eigentlich ist es…"

Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr sie. Was tat sie hier? Was fiel ihr ein, diesen liebevollen Mann so zu verletzen? Nein. Es ging nicht. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und ihr Mund trocken. Ihr Herz klopfte und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich im selben Moment.

Plötzlich überkam sie das dringende Bedürfnis wegzulaufen. Zu Fliehen. Einfach nur fort von dieser Situation. Ruckartig sprang sie auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Pete war für einen Moment wie gelähmt, schaffte es dann aber doch noch ihr hinterher zurufen.

„Sam! Wo willst du hin?"

„Es tut mir Leid, ich kann das nicht!", rief sie im Weiterlaufen mit weinerlich klingender Stimme zurück und verschwand durch die Haustür. Pete stand auf und ging in den Flur. Sein Blick folgte Sam's Gestalt, die im Regen verschwand.

Sam rannte und rannte. Es gab für sie kein Halten mehr. Ihr einziger Gedanke war weg von hier zu kommen. Einfach nur weg. Egal wohin. Egal.

Ihre Schritte führten sie an ihrem Auto vorbei, die Straße entlang. Sie musste einfach nur rennen. Der Situation entfliehen. Vor Pete fliehen. Vor ihrer Angst fliehen. Tränen der Verzweiflung flossen ihre Wangen hinunter und vermischten sich mit dem Regen.

Ihre blonden Haare klebten an ihrem Kopf und ihre Bluse war klitschnass, doch sie rannte. Rannte. Einfach weiter. Nur weg.

Ihre Schuhe trafen klatschend auf das Wasser, das die Straße durchfloss und ihre Tränen und der Regen ließen das Make up in ihrem Gesicht verschwimmen und es bildete schwarze Spuren auf ihren Wangen. Sie weinte und weinte. Die Tränen wollten nicht aufhören zu fließen. Als sie das Ende der Straße erreichte, sah sie sich suchend um. Welche Richtung? Es war egal. Sie lief links. Dann rechts. Ließ sich vom Regen durch die verschachtelten Gassen und Straßen der Gegend verzweifelt wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu tat sie hier? Rennen. Warum? Weil es nicht anders ging. Sie musste weg. Warum? Weil sie es nicht konnte. Was nicht konnte? Pete die Wahrheit sagen. Warum? Angst. Wovor? Vor sich selbst. Angst das Falsche zu tun; Angst ihn zu verletzen; Angst es endgültig werden zu lassen. Zu viel Angst.

_Du bist feige, Sam. Verdammt feige._

Aber wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Mit der Lüge weiter leben, dass konnte sie nicht.

Zu viel war geschehen, zu lange hatte sie Pete belogen. Ihm etwas vorgemacht.

Es war nicht fair, und das wusste sie. Allmählich ging ihr die Puste aus und sie wurde langsamer, hielt schließlich Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, verzweifelt.

_Warum rennst du nur vor allem weg?_

Sie musste umkehren. Pete ins Geicht schauen und ihm die Wahrheit sagen.

Für ihn, für sich, und auch für Mark. Sie musste das jetzt durchziehen. Er hatte dieses Versteckspiel nicht verdient.

Ohne diesen Schlussstrich würde ihr Leben nie wieder in geregelten Bahnen ablaufen und sie nie glücklich werden. Die nächsten paar Minuten war sie damit beschäftigt, den Weg wieder zurück zu gehen. Dieses Mal langsamer, und ohne Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht. Nur der Regen ergoss sich unaufhörlich über die Straßen.

_Hope without any doubt_

_forget the coldness and dark_

_so you're free_

'_cause you've got hope_

…

_hope inside._

Irgendwann stand sie wieder vor Pete's Haus, ihre Kleidung am Körper klebend, und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht und atmete die kalte Regenluft ein, bevor sie die Klinge drückte. Ihr Herz schlug laut, ihr Puls raste und sie fing an zu zittern. Warum musste das so schwer sein? Die Tür öffnete sich.

„Sam."

Schweigen.

„Wo warst du? Komm rein.", forderte er sie zu einer Reaktion auf.

„Pete, ich…würde lieber hier stehen bleiben…", sie schluckte und raffte dann allen Mut, den sie auftreiben konnte zusammen.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Aber bitte hör mir einfach nur zu, okay?" Sie konnte nicht rein gehen. Nicht noch einmal in das so wunderbar dekorierte Wohnzimmer.

Er nickte nur und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

_Okay,…du machst das jetzt, Sam. Egal wie. Bleib standhaft._

„Zuerst muss ich dir danken.", für einen Moment stockte sie, „für unsere schöne Zeit."

Pete bemerkte den Unterton in ihrer Stimme und begann zu verstehen.

„Sam. Diese Zeit ist doch noch nicht vorbei. Oder denkst du etwa…?" Sein Blick wirkte vorwurfsvoll.

„Ja.", gab sie kleinlaut zu und blickte zu Boden.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Pete. Ich habe einen großen Fehler begangen. Einen sehr großen. Nein, eigentlich mehrere. Ich habe die Gefühle für dich für wahre Liebe gehalten, obwohl…"

„Sam? Willst du damit etwas sagen, du hast mich nie geliebt?!" Er klang entsetzt.

„Pete…ich…ich kann nicht genau sagen, was es war. Liebe, Freundschaft, Zuneigung…oder einfach nur die Alternative für etwas…jemanden…den ich nicht bekommen kann, nicht haben darf."

„Jack…dein Colonel."

Ruckartig blickte sie zu Pete auf. „Woher weißt du…?"

„Ich weiß es einfach.", war alles was er sagte.

„Ich…"

„Schon gut, Sam. Schon gut. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück mit ihm."

„Pete…", setzte Sam erneut an. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass es nicht das war, wonach es aussah. Aber dieser Satz wurde nie verstanden und würde ihr auch jetzt nicht weiterhelfen. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass das Ganze noch nicht stattgefunden hatte. Sie ihn zwar liebte, aber nicht mit ihm…zusammen war. Sie wusste momentan ja nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt die geringste Chance haben würden. Aber als sie seinen versteinerten Blick erkannt, verzichtete sie darauf.

„Nein, Sam. Belassen wir es dabei. Ich habe es schon lange geahnt, aber mich an die Hoffnung geklammert, dass es nicht so wäre. Machs gut Sam."

Damit trat er ein paar Schritte zurück und schloss Sam die Haustür direkt vor der Nase.

Sam konnte nur noch rennen…flüchten. Wegrennen. Fort von Pete…

*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*

Etwa vier Stunden später, um kurz vor Mitternacht, kam Sam erschöpft zu Hause an, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich von innen dagegen. Dieses Mal war sie nicht verwirrt wie nach dem Spaziergang mit Jack, sondern erleichtert, dass der Tag so geendet hatte. Alles hatte sich mit ihrer Entscheidung verändert. Es war ihr so schwer gefallen, aber schon einige Stunden später hatte sie sich sagen können, dass es sich gelohnt hatte. Auch wenn es einmal mehr berechnend klang, sie war froh, die Beziehung mit Pete beendet zu haben. Es war besser für ihn aber vor allem besser für sie selbst. Sie war frei…

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen machte sie sich trotz der späten Uhrzeit daran, ihre Wohnung wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen, da sie das in den letzten Tagen ziemlich vernachlässigt hatte.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später zog sie dann die Bettdecke bis an die Nase und vergrub sich in den Kissen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu den Ereignissen des Tages zurück. Er hatte angefangen wie ein normaler Tag in den letzten Wochen. Ohne Arbeit im SGC, ohne Freude. Nur sie und ihre Trauer über den Verlust. Doch dann war Jack gekommen…und sie hatte sich verplappert…_das musste ja auch irgendwann passieren, soviel wie du redest, Sam_…und dann hatte sie den entscheidenden Entschluss gefasst. Pete hatte die Wahrheit erfahren…

Die Flucht danach durch den Regen hatte anders geendet, als sie es erwartet hatte…

Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Satz, als sie an den weiteren Abend dachte… Es war so schön gewesen. Fast perfekt. Und sie hatte Klarheit…endlich Klarheit. Irgendwann wurde sie von der Müdigkeit übermannt und sie schloss die Augen. Vor ihr formierte sich ein Bild. Sie und…_Jack…mein Jack., _dachte sie, bevor sie einschlief.


	11. Better late than never

Kapitel 11 ~Better late than never~

Am nächsten Morgen durchquerte Sam das erste Mal seit Wochen die Absperrungen zum Cheyenne Mountain Complex unterzog sich den strengen Sicherheitskontrollen. Fünf Minuten später parkte sie vor Daniel's Wagen auf dem Parkplatz. Als sie ausstieg, kam ihr Daniel auch schon entgegen.

„Hi, Sam. Schön dich hier wieder zu sehen.", begrüßte er sie fröhlich.

„Hey, Daniel. Wie geht's dir?"

„Die Frage lautet, wie es dir geht, Sam!" Sein Blick war fordernd. Er wusste zwar, dass Sam's Bruder gestorben, und sie Mark's Tod sehr mitgenommen hatte, aber warum sie sich fast drei Wochen beurlauben lassen hatte und damit sogar von ihrer Arbeit Abstand nahm, dass wusste er nicht.

„Ganz gut, denke ich."

„Ganz gut…? Sam, komm schon. Mir machst du nichts vor."

„Ist okay, Daniel. Mir geht es besser. Wirklich. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich komme klar…"

„….sagte die Frau, die sich Tage lang in ihrem Haus verbarrikadiert und nicht mal die Freunde an sich heran lässt."

„Daniel, ich weiß…. Das war falsch von mir. Tut mir wirklich Leid, ich hätte dich, Janet und Cassie nicht so behandeln dürfen.", traurig senkte sie ihr Gesicht.

„Naja, die beste Laune hattest du nicht gerade, aber das ist schon okay. Ich verstehe wie es dir geht.", führte Daniel ihr Gespräch weiter, während sie auf den Complex zu gingen. Sam verstand. Daniel dachte an Sha're.

„Du hast Recht, das hatte ich wirklich nicht. Ich war fertig. Mark… ich musste das Ganze erst hinter mich bringen. Ich brauchte Zeit, um einige Probleme zu klären…"

„Und diese Probleme sind jetzt gelöst?", fragte Daniel neugierig.

Bei dem Gedanken an die Problemlösung von gestern Abend musste Sam unwillkürlich grinsen und hatte es eilig an Daniel vorbei in den Fahrstuhl, vor dem sie standen, zu kommen

„Ja, ich denke für den Moment habe ich diese Probleme gelöst.", antwortete sie schließlich, ein Lächeln unterdrückend.

Der Fahrstuhl hielt auf dem Weg nach unten noch einmal an. Sam schaute auf den Boden, als sie die einsteigende Person erkannte. Jack stellte sich genau zwischen sie und Daniel, mit dem er ein angeregtes Gespräch über das Wochenende begann. Ihm in die Augen schauen, dass konnte sie nicht. Er würde warten müssen. Als Daniel drei Ebenen tiefer ausstieg, drehte Jack sich zu ihr um.

„Hey."

„Hey.", kam es auch von Sam, als sie aufschaute.

Schweigen.

Ihre Augen trafen seine. Für einen Moment war alles vergessen. Soviel hatte sich verändert. Seine Anwesenheit brachte ihre Gefühle zum Verrücktspielen. Doch dann befreite das Rucken des Fahrstuhls sie aus der unangenehmen Situation. Sam versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und schnellte mit einem „Bis dann, Sir.", wobei sie das Sir betonte, in den Flur. Jack's Lächeln hinter sich sah sie nicht mehr.

Zwei Stunden später klopfte Daniel an die Tür von Sam's Labor.

„Hey."

Ruckartig fuhr Sam von ihrer Arbeit hoch.

„Hab ich dich erschreckt?", kam es schuldbewusst von Daniel.

„Nein, ist schon okay. Gibt's etwas bestimmtes?"

„Eigentlich nicht, ich habe nur gedacht, bevor du hier wieder in deinem Labor rumhockst, nehme ich dich mit auf einen Kaffee."

„Daniel,…ich muss…"

„Keine Widerrede. Dieses Mal werde ich nicht zulassen, dass du dich wieder verkriechst.", er lächelte.

„Okay, okay. Ich schätze, dass bin ich dir schuldig."

Damit machten die Beiden sich auf den Weg in die Kantine.

Am späten Nachmittag verließ Sam ihr Labor, um Janet auf der Krankenstation einen Besuch zu erstatten. Die letzen Wochen hatte sie kaum Kontakt zu ihrer besten Freundin und wollte sich nun für ihre Abwesenheit entschuldigen. Während sie an den Schwestern vorbei, in Richtung Janet's Büro, ging überlegte sie sich, was sie sagen wollte.

„Sam! Hey…lässt du dich auch noch mal blicken?", kam die kleinere Frau gut gelaunt auf Sam zu.

„Hi, Janet. Ja, ich habe es auch mal geschafft." Beide Frauen mussten lächeln und fielen sich zur Begrüßung in die Arme.

„Schön dich zu sehen."

„Ja, dich auch. Und? Geht es dir mittlerweile besser?", fragte Janet vorsichtig.

Sam nickte. „Ja, es geht wieder. Ich brauchte nur etwas Zeit. Deswegen wollte ich…"

„Schon gut, schon gut. Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, Sam. Ich verstehe das schon."

Sam musste lächeln. Immer wieder war sie überrascht, wie gut ihre Freundin sie kannte.

„Danke Janet. Aber es tut mir wirklich Leid, ich war eine so schlechte Freundin."

Einen Moment schien Janet nicken zu wollen, dann viel ihr jedoch etwas besseres ein:

„Ich weiß, wie du es ganz einfach wieder glatt bügeln kannst."

Ihr Lächeln wurde teuflisch.

Sam wusste zwar, dass die Ärztin etwas im Schilde führte, aber die Chance ihre Fehler wieder gut machen zu können, wollte sie sich nicht entgehen lassen, darum nickte sie.

„Okay, dann versprich mir, dass du nächste Woche mit Cassie ein Ballkleid für ihren Abschluss kaufen gehst."

Shoppen mit Cassie. Sam stöhnte innerlich auf. Da hatte Janet wirklich einen tollen Plan. Aber sie würde wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen.

„Also gut, also gut. Ruf mich an, wann es los gehen soll, oder sag Cassie, sie soll sich bei mir melden."

„Glaub mir, sie meldet sich früher als es dir lieb ist."

Sam zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und Janet zwinkerte ihr zu, wussten sie doch beide, was für Energie es kostete, mit einem Teenager Shoppen zu gehen.

Eine Schwester schaute zur Tür hinein und verlangte nach Janet.  
„Okay, Sam, ich muss…mach's gut und wehe dir, du vergisst dein Versprechen!"

„Werde ich nicht.", rief Sam ihr hinterher, doch ihre Freundin war schon aus dem Zimmer.

Als Sam dann an den Krankenbetten vorbei, aus der Station ging, konnte sie die Ärztin wieder in ihrem Element erleben. Janet gehörte genauso auf die Krankenstation, wie sie über ihren Reaktor. Und so machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg ins Labor.

Es war schon spät, als Jack gemütlich durch die Gänge des Stützpunktes in Richtung Ausgang schlenderte. Er hatte wieder einmal einen Tag mit Papierkram hinter sich bringen müssen und freute sich nun auf sein Sofa und ein kühles Bier. Als er an Daniel's Büro vorbeikam, fand er das Zimmer verschlossen vor. Daniel war also doch schon zu Hause. Blieb noch eine nachtaktive Person, die ganz bestimmt noch nicht zu Hause auf ihrem Sofa lag. Und diese würde er jetzt verscheuchen.

Der Flur zu ihrem Labor war leer, alle waren nach Hause gegangen und sahen dem Wochenende entgegen. Warum konnte sie sich nicht auch einmal von ihrer Arbeit losreißen?

„Carter."

„Sir.", ruckartig schreckte Sam hoch und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Keiner will mehr mit mir wetten, und Sie sind schuld.", klagte Jack schmollend.

„Sir?", Sam traute sich nicht, zum ´Jack´ zu wechseln. Die Situation erschien ihr suspekt und zusätzlich nannte er sie ebenfalls ´Carter´.

„Ich wollte mit Daniel darum wetten, ob Sie noch arbeiten. Aber anscheinend ist auch unser Archäologe dahinter gekommen, dass Sie ein Workaholic sind."

„Entschuldigung, Sir."

Jack blickte ihr in die Augen. „Jack."

„Entschuldigung, Jack.", verbesserte Sam sich selbst und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Hey…was sehe ich da? Du lächelst?"

Als sie das `Du´ hörte, musste Sam erneut lächeln.

„Ja…"

„Okay, ein Ziel ist erreicht. Dann das zweite: Wirst du bald nach Hause fahren?"

Sam fühlte sich ertappt. Gleich am ersten Abend hatte ihre Arbeit sie wieder gefesselt. Schuldbewusst lächelte sie.

„Cool.", kam es von einem strahlendem Jack.

„Ja. Versprochen."

„Okay, und hier kommt Nummer drei." Jack's Augen fixierten Sam's. Er schaute sie direkt und durchdringend an.

„Morgen?" raunte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Sam lächelte „Morgen."

Beide verstanden. Es hatte noch nie vieler Worte bedurft. Glücklich wendete sich Sam wieder ihrer Arbeit zu, als Jack Anstalten machte, das Labor zu verlassen.

Einige Minuten später stand Jack noch immer auf dem Flur, an den offenen Türrahmen gelehnt, und betrachtete Sam, die völlig vertieft über ihrem Reaktor saß.

Eine Viertel Stunde nach Jack befand sich auch Sam auf dem Parkplatz und startete ihren Wagen in Richtung Colorado Springs. Sie war gerade in die Ausfahrt zu ihrem Stadtteil abgebogen, als ihr Handy klingelte. Mit einem „Samantha Carter?" nahm sie ab.

„Mam, wir haben soeben eine Nachricht von den Tok'ra erhalten.", meldete sich ein Junger Sergeant von der Basis aus.

„Colonel, Selmak und ihr Vater lasen ausrichten, dass sie noch heute Abend den Stützpunkt erreichen werden."

„Danke, Sergeant. Hat mein Vater gesagt wie lange er bleibt?"

„Zwei Tage, Ma'am."

„In Ordnung, dann teilen Sie ihm bitte mit, dass er mich in meinem Haus antreffen kann, sobald er eingetroffen ist."

„Jawohl, Ma'am."

Ein Knacken in der Leitung war die Antwort. Sam steckte ihr Handy zurück in ihre Handtasche und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße.

„Es wird also doch kein einsamer Abend", dachte sie lächelnd und freute sich auf den Besuch ihres Vaters.

Zwei Stunden später klingelte es an ihrer Tür. Sam legte die Physikzeitschrift, die sie gerade las, zur Seite und öffnete.

„Hi, Dad."

„Hey, Kleines…"


	12. You never walk alone

Kapitel 12 ~You never walk alone~

Sam lächelte fröhlich. Endlich sah sie ihren Vater einmal wieder. In den letzten Monaten war er bei den Tok'Ra sehr gefordert gewesen und hatte an mehreren Geheimoperationen teilgenommen, was es ihr so gut wie unmöglich machte ihn zu erreichen. Doch heute konnte er endlich einmal wieder mit seiner Tochter gemeinsam essen und noch viel wichtiger, mit ihr reden.

„Wie geht's dir, Dad?", fragte Sam während einer Umarmung.

„Gut. Und dir, Kleines?", kam es von ihm zurück.

„Mittlerweile besser. Aber komm erst einmal rein und mach es dir gemütlich.", ihre Hand vollführte eine einladende Bewegung in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

„Ein Wasser.", kam es aus dem Wohnzimmer, während Sam bereits vor dem Kühlschrank stand.

Sie nahm eine Flasche Mineralwasser heraus und goss zwei Gläser ein. Zurück im Wohnzimmer saß Jacob bereits auf der Couch, den Kopf nach hinten gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Sam bemerkte seine Müdigkeit und schlug ihm vor es sich auf der Couch gemütlich zu machen, während sie das Abendessen vorbereitete.

Eine halbe Stunde später war der Esszimmertisch gedeckt und Sam rief ihren Vater an den Tisch. Schweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber und aßen Steak mit Bratkartoffeln. Keiner der Beiden wollten das Gespräch beginnen und sie schauten nur ab und zu von ihren Tellern auf. Irgendwann legte Jacob jedoch sein Besteck zur Seite und sah seine Tochter erwartungsvoll

"Sam?"

"Ja, Dad?"

"Bist du glücklich, Kleines?", kam es unvermittelt von ihm.

Sam schaute auf. Das kannte sie doch…

„Dad, diese Diskussion hatten wir schon einmal."

„Ja? Komisch… ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern."

Natürlich konnte er das nicht. Wie auch? All die Ereignisse auf der Prometheus, die Gespräche, alles war nur in ihrer Erinnerung geschehen. Keiner wusste davon…

Jack war eine Ausnahme, seitdem sie ihm ihr Gespräch vor einigen Wochen auf dem Flug nach San Diego anvertraut hatte.

Ihre Gedanken flogen zurück zum gestrigen Abend. Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde lang völlig verzweifelt und im Kampf mit ihrer Gefühlswelt durch die regenüberströmten Straßen geirrt war, fand sie sich schließlich auf einer Hauptstraße wieder.

Autos rasten an ihr vorbei und schließlich hielt ein Wagen an. Jack.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

Das spärliche Licht des Feuers im Kamin erhellte den Raum.

Schatten tanzten über ihr Gesicht und ließen ihre Wangenknochen noch feiner und milder erscheinen als sie ohnehin schon waren. Der Blick des Mannes neben ihr fiel auf den silbernen Anhänger, den sie um den Hals trug und der sich im Licht spiegelte. Er verkörperte alles, was ihm im Wege stand, eine Beziehung ihr einzugehen.

Die Hundemarke und dieser Pete. Allmählich wurde es wärmer um sie herum, das Feuer prasselte im Kamin und die flauschigen Decken taten ihr Übriges.

Alles schien wie in einem Traum und wäre perfekt gewesen, wenn seine Arme um die Schultern der Frau gelegen hätten, die er liebte.

Doch das waren sie nicht. Die beiden saßen einen ganzen Meter auseinander und waren jeder in seine eigene Decke gehüllt.

Nachdem Jack Sam zuerst mit Kleidung von sich, Handtüchern und dann mit der Decke versorgt hatte, hatte er sich auch eine geschnappt um wieder warm zu werden.

Seitdem wollte ihm kein plausibler Grund einfallen, warum er hätte näher rücken und die Decken übereinander hätte legen können. Jede Möglichkeit erschien ihm zu offensichtlich und er war noch nicht bereit, ihr seine Gefühle offen zu legen.

Noch nicht. Oder doch? Würde er das jemals sein?

Der Blick der Frau neben ihm war ins Feuer gerichtet. Schon immer hatte sie die lodernden Flammen eines Kamins gemocht und versank jedes Mal in Gedanken.

So auch jetzt. Zurück zu jenem Tag, vor etwas mehr als zwei Wochen. Der Tag, an dem ihr einiges bewusst geworden war und an dem sich ihre Sicht der Dinge grundlegend verändert hatte.

Gedankenversunken strich sie sich eine Strähne ihrer blonden, noch feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht und atmete tief den Geruch des brennenden Holzes ein.

Fast konnte sie den Duft seines Aftershaves darunter ausmachen, aber nur fast.

Gerne hätte sie diesen Moment genutzt, um ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen, sich in seine starken Arme zu kuscheln, die Augen zu schließen und zu träumen.

Doch sie war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie dazu bereit war. Ihre Gefühle und Gedanken an die Trennung von Pete und seine Reaktion spukten ihr wild im Kopf herum. Die letzten Tage und Wochen waren chaotisch, hektisch und sehr kräftezehrend gewesen, eine Vorbereitung war der nächsten gefolgt und sie war von einem Gefühlschaos in das nächste gezogen worden. Doch letzten Endes war der Tag der Beerdigung nicht so schlimm verlaufen, wie sie es zu Anfang befürchtet hatte.

Pete hatte Abstand gehalten, nachdem sie ihn darum gebeten hatte, doch als sie am Grab standen, und die Trauer sie übermannte, war er es gewesen, der sie im Arm gehalten und ihre Tränen getrocknet hatte. Nicht Jack. Der war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon wieder auf dem Rückweg nach Colorado. Trotz der schrecklichen Situation war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, in Jacks Armen zu liegen.

Doch was dachte sie noch darüber nach? Er war doch direkt neben ihr. Was hielt sie davon ab es einfach auszuprobieren?

Doch nein, das konnte sie nicht tun.

Nicht solange er nicht wusste, dass sie nicht länger mit Pete zusammen war, nicht bevor sie Pete aus ihrem Gefühlsleben streichen konnte,…es war zu früh.

Sie musste es ihm sagen. Doch eines beschäftigte sie immer weiter: Warum war er es nicht gewesen, der sie gehalten hatte?

Warum hatte nicht er sie in den Arm nehmen können?

„Hätten Sie mich auch gehalten?", durchbrach sie unvermittelt das Schweigen und damit auch Jack's Gedankengänge. Eine versteckte Wahrheit schien hinter diesen Worten zu liegen. Leicht verwirrt löste er seinen Blick vom lodernden Feuer vor ihm und schaute zu ihr herüber. Noch konnte er Sam's Frage nicht ganz einordnen, aber als Sam ein erklärendes „An Mark's Grab. Wären Sie dort gewesen, Sir, hätten Sie mich dann auch gehalten?", hinzufügte, verstand er.

Einen kurzen Moment dachte er über seine Antwort nach, dann sagte er unbeirrt und ehrlich: „Ja."

Während der letzten Momente hatte Sam ihren Blick auf das lodernde Feuer im Kamin konzentriert, doch nun schaute sie abrupt zu ihm auf.

Ihre blauen Augen trafen seine.

Bei Jack's ‚_Ja'_ war ihr ein wohliger Schauer durch den ganzen Körper gelaufen.

_Meinte er es ernst? _

„Wirklich?", fragte sie. Aber schon bevor er nickte, sah sie in seinen Augen, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

In ihr keimte neue Hoffnung auf, sie war ihm anscheinend wichtig.

_Zu wichtig_, hatte er damals gesagt. Sie bedeutete ihm etwas.

_Mehr, als sie dürfte…_

Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Endlich verschwand das Gefühl des Unwohlseins in seiner Nähe und verwandelte sich in Anziehung.

Große Anziehung…

_Wie gern würde ich ein Stück näher an ihn heranrutschen…_

Aber sie tat es nicht. Die Angst vor der Ablehnung war zu groß.

_Mehr als sie dürfte…_

Hieß das, dass er es gar nicht wollte? Er dann auch nicht zu seinen Gefühlen stehen würde? So schnell der Moment der Zuversicht gekommen war, ging er auch wieder und wurde durch erneute Zweifel ersetzt. Sie löste ihren Blick von Jack.

Jack musste seinerseits erst einen Moment darüber nachdenken, was er soeben gesagt hatte.

_So ähnlich wird sich Sam gefühlt haben, als ihr während unseres Spazierganges das „keiner so wichtig wie Sie…" herausgerutscht ist…_

Als sein Blick zu ihr herüber schweifte, sah er sie im Schein des Feuers zittern. Zwar nur schwach, aber es war ein Zittern.

„Alles okay?", fragte er.

Sam sah ihn an und nickte. „Ja, mir ist nur noch etwas kalt."

Jack nickte. Nicht verwunderlich, schließlich war sie mindestens eine halbe Stunde durch Regen und Wind gelaufen.

„Was halten Sie von einer Tasse Kaffee?"

Sam nickte nur dankbar und versteifte ihren Blick erneut auf die Flammen.

Jack verstand immer noch nicht ganz, warum Sam ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte. Hatte Pete sie denn nicht umarmt?

„War Pete denn nicht da?", fragte er, als er mit zwei Bechern mit heißem Kaffee zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Doch.", gab sie kleinlaut zu, während er ihr eine Tasse reichte und sich mit der zweiten neben sie setzte.

Dieses Mal ein kleines Stückchen näher. Sam nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und sprach das unvermeidliche aus:

„Aber ich habe mit Pete Schluss gemacht."

Jack blickte sie verwirrt an. Damit hatte er eindeutig nicht gerechnet.

„Wann?!"

„Eben.", kommt es von Sam, schon fast mit schuldbewussten Ton.

Sie ließ ihren Blick wieder auf den Kamin fallen. Sie konnte und wollte seinen Augen nicht länger standhalten.

„Sind Sie deshalb eben so…", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „ziellos durch die Gegend geirrt?"

Sam nickte nur stumm. Nach einer kleineren Pause kam es von Jack:

„Aber wenn SIE doch mit IHM Schluss gemacht haben, war es denn nicht das Richtige und sie sollten erleichtert statt traurig sein?"

„Ja, Sir."

Jack fand, dass ein ‚Aber' in der Luft lag, und er hatte Recht.

„Ich musste es tun. Ich konnte ihm und mir nicht länger etwas vormachen."

Jack's fragender Blick forderte sie zu weiteren Erklärungen auf.

„Meine Liebe zu ihm war,…war…", ihr fiel es schwer, den Satz über ihre Lippen zu bringen. Wenn er sein Ziel erreichte, würde er vieles verändern.

„…nur eine Entschuldigung dafür nicht das zu lieben, was ich nicht haben darf…", endete sie schließlich und starrte ins Feuer. Hielt den Atem an.

Wie würde Jack reagieren? Verstand er die Andeutung? Wollte er überhaupt darauf eingehen?

Aber sie konnte nichts mehr dagegen tun. Jetzt war es raus und ihr blieb nur noch eins:

Jack's Reaktion abwarten.

„Sam, ich…", begann er schließlich. Ihm fiel wieder ein, was Sam ihm im Flugzeug gesagt hatte…_glücklich sein…_

_Jetzt oder nie…,_ dachte er sich und holte Luft, bevor er erneut ansetzte:

„Manchmal muss man etwas Unerlaubtes tun, um glücklich zu sein... man muss nur bereit sein, etwas zu riskieren..."

Dann verstärkte er seinen Blick und sah sie prüfend an:

„Bist du das, Sam?"

Sam hielt immer noch den Atem an. Träumte sie, oder hatte Jack sie gerade beim Vornamen genannt und ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass er genauso empfand?

Das konnte nur ein Traum sein…

Er hatte sie doch nicht wirklich gefragt, ob sie für eine Beziehung mit ihm bereit war?!

_Natürlich bin ich das…oder doch nicht? Pete,... Mark… kann ich,… darf ich jetzt schon bereit dazu sein?_

„Sam?", Jack erhielt von Sam immer noch keine Reaktion. Sie schaute ihn nur mit großen Augen an und sagte kein Wort.

„Sam? Alles okay? Carter!"

Bei ihrem Nachnamen erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre.

„Sam.", berichtigte sie ihn.

„Wie bitte?", diesmal verstand Jack nicht.

„Nennen Sie mich Sam, Sir. Bitte. Ich mag…"

„Jack.", stellte er klar. „Kein Sir mehr. Nicht nach all diesen Jahren. Nicht nachdem jetzt…."

Er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende…

Sam's Augen fesselten ihn und ließen ihn alles um sich herum vergessen. Plötzlich schien der gesamte Raum nur noch aus ihr zu bestehen.

„…nachdem jetzt was…?!", hauchte Sam leise.

„Wir so… so…", Jack fehlten die Worte.

„Jetzt wo wir hier so sitzen und…"

Ihre Augen begannen zu glänzen, als sie seinen Satz zu Ende führte:

„Keine Mauern uns trennen?"

Jack nickte. Nicht unbedingt das, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, aber es traf ihre Situation gut. Im SGC stand die Air Force wirklich wie eine Mauer zwischen ihnen. Undurchdringbar. Aber jetzt in diesem Augenblick, sie beide ohne Uniform, in Decken gekuschelt vor seinem Kamin.

„Mir ist etwas klar geworden…", begann er.

Sam's Herz fing an zu rasen.

_Wird er etwa…?_

„Ich kann nur glücklich werden, wenn ich Sie glücklich weiß.", brachte er aus zusammengepressten Lippen hervor.

Sam zog scharf die Luft ein. Sie wusste, dass das der ultimative Zuspruch war, auf den sie so lange Zeit gehofft und gewartet hatte.

Jack war kein Mensch der vielen Worte und über seine Gefühle sprach er schon gar nicht. Aber heute, heute war etwas anders. Es war fast so, als würde eine knisternde Spannung in der Luft liegen, die in beiden das dringende Bedürfnis auslöste, dem anderen näher zu kommen. Und das nicht nur körperlich.

Die Erkenntnis, dass Jack sich durch die Äußerung seiner Gefühle ihr gegenüber endlich geöffnet hatte überwältigte sie beinahe.

Unaufhaltsam bahnte sich eine Freudenträne sich den Weg von ihrem Auge über ihr Gesicht. Dennoch sprach sie weiter:

„Ich habe es mir selbst zuzuschreiben, dass ich unglücklich war, Sir. Ich habe mich in eine Beziehung gestürzt, einen Mann ausgenutzt, anstatt zu meinen Gefühlen zu stehen…"

„Wenn Sie Pete nicht geliebt haben, was fühlen Sie dann?"

„Sir, ich…", sie traute sich nicht, es laut aus zusprechen.

„Damals, als wir… Sie wissen schon. Unter Einfluss dieser Armbänder. Sie haben mich nicht zurücklassen wollen…"

„Weil ich lieber sterben wollte, als Sie zu verlieren.", wiederholte Jack mit trockenem Mund den Satz, den er vor Jahren vor Anise und ihr ausgesprochen hatte.

„Ja… Und dann haben wir gesagt, dass wir damit klar kommen würden und es vergessen könnten."

Als Jack bemerkte, dass seine Stimme ihren Dienst verweigerte, nickte er stattdessen.

„Und ich habe wirklich versucht es zu vergessen. Aber nach einiger Zeit habe ich bemerkt, dass ich es einfach nicht vergessen konnte.

Also habe ich es verdrängt. Meine Gefühle in die letzte Ecke meines Herzens verbannt. Und dann kam Pete. Ich weiß nicht, wie es soweit gekommen ist. Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass ich ihn haben durfte…"

Sie hob ihren Kopf an und schaute Jack direkt in die Augen. Dieses Mal wollte sie Klarheit. Ein für alle Mal. „…und Sie nicht haben konnte."

Jack's Blick traf sie direkt und sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Alles war auf einmal so klar. All die Jahre, all die Zeit, in der sie ihre Gefühle unterdrückt hatten, trafen an diesem Abend aufeinander. Ihr Herz pochte, in ihrem Körper breitete sich eine wohlige, jedoch zugleich beunruhigende Wärme aus und sie versank in Jack's tiefbraunen Augen. Wieder einmal nahm sie nichts anderes um sich herum wahr. Der Kaffeebecher in ihrer Hand verlor an Bedeutung und das prasselnde Feuer vor ihnen wurde unwichtig. Es ging nur noch um sie zwei. Und das würde immer so bleiben.

Er und sie. Sie und er. Freunde. Kollegen. Seelenverwandte. Und jetzt ein Stückchen näher. Verbundener. Zwei Seelen, endlich vereint.

Jack schaute sie liebevoll an und streckte dann seine Hände unter der Decke hervor:

„Komm her."

~~~~Gegenwart~~~~

Sam verscheuchte die Tagträume, ihr Vater wartete auf eine Antwort. Die Erinnerung an den Flug und Mark's Tod war zwar noch immer schmerzhaft für sie, aber so langsam wurde der Schmerz von Freunde verdrängt. Freude darüber, Jack endlich näher zu sein. Von ihm verstanden zu werden. Durch ihn einen geliebten Menschen in ihrer Nähe zu haben, und Freude darüber, alles endlich hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Jetzt hatte sie es endlich geschafft.

Einen Moment dachte sich nach, bevor sie ihrem Vater direkt in die Augen schaute und ihm fröhlich zu lächelte:

„Ja, Dad. Ich bin glücklich."

Und dieses Mal war es die Wahrheit…

_HOPE !_

THE END.


End file.
